Facing Up To It
by Caz-Yaz
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are coming to terms with their love but can it hold strong through the second war, friendship and family drama? Will love conquer all or is it just another teenage fling?
1. Chapter 1: Waiting and the Arrival

**Chapter 1**

It was mid summer and Ginny Weasley stared absent mindedly out of the kitchen window she had just finished cleaning. She watched as the light breeze mutely rustled the leaves of the trees that grew bellow the hill the burrow was built upon, thoughts of flying and Hogwarts filled her mind. This year was to be her fifth year at the school; the five years had rushed by very quickly. After her first year school was pretty uneventful for her. Ginny shuddered at the memory of her first year, all those things she had done without even knowing it, since then Ginny hadn't allowed herself to open up to anyone or lose control for a second.

She kept a tight reign over her thoughts but recently her mind had been wandering… She shook her head to cut that train of thought and got back to cleaning the kitchen for her mother who was currently in Diagon Alley visiting Fred and George with Ron. Ginny didn't feel like going out and spending some quality time with Ron and her mum so had opted to stay at home and get on with some work. She had planned to go out flying in the perfect summer's weather but Molly had told her she was to do some chores for once. Great. Chores offered little distraction from, no stop, back to scrubbing. She'd scrubbed the sink about four times now, her arms were beginning to ache. The sooner she could do magic outside of school the better, working like a muggle was no fun at all.

Throwing down the scrubbing brush, Ginny decided the kitchen was clean enough and grab her shoes and the key to the shed or broom cupboard as she and her brothers referred to it. Unlocking the door Ginny's eyes lit up as she grabbed the Cleansweep and shoved the keys into her jean pocket. Kicking off from the ground Ginny glided around the garden before spiralling around the house and then plummeting back down to earth before sharply pulling up and drifting back into the air. The familiar feel of the wind on her face calmed Ginny down and distracted her from thoughts of a certain witch who was arriving tomorrow with Harry to spend the rest of the summer with Ginny and her brothers. A certain witch…

No, she shook her head and frowned as the river got closer. Ginny soon found herself gliding effortlessly over the cool, clear water. She let her had fall and sweep across the snaking river, making a snaking trail across its molten peaks. Her smile widened, there was nothing like flying. Her brothers were no where near as skilful as her, Ron was always so shaky, he really tried but flying didn't come so naturally to him, Ginny was probably safer on a broom than she was on her own feet. Molly had been very apprehensive about Ginny learning to fly but there was no stopping her once she got going and after a few failed attempts at convincing Ginny to take up other hobbies Molly saw that she was fighting a losing battle and gave in.

Ginny grinned at the thought of her mother's anxiety and pulled up out of the wooded dale to return to the Burrow. The sun was beginning to slip bellow the wispy clouds that signalled the end of another summers day. Perfect. As Ginny locked the broom cupboard she smelt that dinner was underway and then realised how hungry she had become. She strode across the lawn to the kitchen door and grinned as she saw the Fred and George sat at the kitchen table. She ran to her brothers and hugged them both fiercely.

"Hey guys, how's business?"

"Great thanks Gin. Looking forward to going back to school?" Fred replied, grinning.

"Thanks for reminding me, I've got another 3 weeks yet though."

"Say hi to Snape for us Gin, don't you miss potions Fred?"

"Not a day goes by when I don't wish that I was back in potions George."

"Okay, okay, thanks guys, I get the idea!" Ginny mock scowled.

"Anytime Gin." George said while patting Ginny's shoulder. "So what you been up to?"

"Oh you know chores, work, flying, the usual."

"Sounds spectacular"

"Sure is" she said flatly, looking out of the window.

"What's up Gin?" asked Fred.

"Huh?"

"You just looked a bit…"

"Fed up" finished George.

She smiled "Well there's only so much you can talk to Ron about."

"Ha, you could say that."

"Oi!" came Ron's distant voice from the living room. Ginny, Fred and George laughed before Ginny slumped down into a chair opposite her brothers.

"We hear that Harry and Hermione are coming to stay tomorrow?" Hermione, Ginny had forgotten about her for a little while and now her brothers had to go and bring her up again. She stared down at the table for a few seconds before realising it was a question and quickly answering.

"Yeah, they are. Should be a nice change." At this point Molly was beginning to serve up dinner and so Ginny went to set out the table as she talked with her brothers about Quidditch and their joke shop. Arthur Weasley flooed in and took his place at the head of the table and the nearly complete family tucked into dinner.

After dinner Ginny went to relax in the living room for a while and listened to the wireless and the rest of the family chatting on random and mostly insignificant topics. The sun finally dipped completely below the horizon and Ginny made her way up to bed. Tomorrow she'd be sharing her room with Hermione. The camp bed had been set up in her room and some space for her things had been cleared. Ginny got ready for bed and lay above the covers thinking about the other witch for a while.

Over the holidays Ginny had found herself picturing Hermione quite a lot. Her mind would picture them in less than innocent situations. Ginny didn't analyse it too much but she knew it wouldn't happen in reality. That thought seemed to bother her more than she would have liked and so now Ginny just tried to phase all the thoughts out and not let her mind dwell on one thing for too long. She was only 15 and had her whole life ahead of her to figure out these things. Right now all she wanted to focus on was Quidditch and school and so that was all she would let her mind rest on. Then again Hermione may come under school… No, stay focused.

Ginny awoke to find herself lying on top of the sheets, feet dangling off the end of her bed. She must have drifted off without even making it under the covers. The sun was peeking through the crack in her curtains, another clear day. As Ginny gradually became aware of her surroundings she remembered it was Saturday, something was happening today… Hermione was coming to stay!

She sat bolt up and grinned to herself. Jumping off the bed she quickly grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Molly was downstairs cooking up eggs and bacon for breakfast as Arthur Weasley sat reading the Daily Prophet at the head of the kitchen table. Ginny rushed down the stairs, a grin still etched into her face.

"Hey mum, dad" she said as she joined her dad at the table.

"Morning Ginny dear." called Mrs Weasley over the sounds of the frying bacon. Arthur looked over the top of his newspaper and smiled at his daughter.

"Sleep well?"

"Great thanks dad!" she smiled at her dad as his head disappeared back behind the news paper. She scanned the back page to check the days Quidditch scores and see how the Holly Head Harpies were doing in the league.

"Breakfast's ready!" Molly called. Instantly a thundering noise erupted from upstairs and seconds later Ron's feet could be seen coming down the stairs.

"Slow down Ronald, the bacons not going to escape!" Ron grinned sheepishly at his mother before his attention shifted to the plate that was being placed in front of him. Ginny laughed at her brother's ridiculous behaviour as Molly placed a plate down in front of her and Arthur before sitting down herself.

"Have you made room for Harry, Ron?" asked Mrs Weasley. Ron's eyes broke from his plate for long enough for him to nod at his mother, a piece of bacon dangling from his mouth.

"Nice, Ron" Ginny said sarcastically, still smiling. Hermione and Harry would soon be here, finally she'd have some one new to talk to, Ron's company was, well less than stimulating. The summer was about to get even better. She finished the rest of her egg and bacon and ran back upstairs to straighten up her room for the hundredth time this week.

Harry flooed in to the Burrow just before lunch and Hermione appeared in the fire place some time in the afternoon when Ginny had gone out flying with Harry and her brother. Green flames appeared in the fireplace shortly followed by Hermione's figure. Mrs Weasley rushed into the sitting room to greet her and send her bag upstairs to Ginny's room.

"Hello dear! It's so nice to see you again. Ginny's just outside playing Quidditch with the boys, feel free to go out and say hi. Do you want a drink or something to eat?"

"Hi Mrs Weasley. I'm alright thanks, I ate before I came, thanks anyway."

"Ok then, and please, call me Molly."

"Sorry, Molly. I'm going to go and find Ginny and the others…" she stepped around Molly, to escape the awkward moment, and walked towards the back door. She could see Ginny swooping around the sky with Harry and Ron in hot pursuit, unable to catch her. Hermione's smile widened as she stepped over the threshold into the warm sun.

As soon as Ginny heard the door handle click she plunged to the ground. Hermione stepped out of the door and seconds later she was engulfed in a warm hug. She staggered backwards before returning the fierce hug. Hermione broke away after the hug had lasted 30 seconds. Ginny's face reddened as she realised that the hug had been slightly too lingering but Hermione's grin soon snapped her out of her embracement. Harry and Ron rushed over to greet Hermione and then mounted their brooms and began to circle around the Burrow again as Ginny put her arm around Hermione and guided her to sit under a shady tree.

"I've missed you Hermione." she smiled.

"And I've missed you too Gin. How's your holiday been?"

"Pretty uneventful, how about yours?"

"Well apart from visiting family and catching up on some work, it's been quite boring. Only so much you can do with your parents."

"Tell me about it" Ginny grinned and then lay back against the tree. Hermione rested her head against the redheads shoulder and sighed. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes watching Harry and Ron chase each other, laughing when Ron nearly got wiped out by an unsuspecting blackbird. The boys soon got tired and landed to come and talk to the girls under the tree.

"So Gin, been practicing your Quidditch skills recently? Trials are starting the second week back." Harry inquired

"Pfft, have you been practicing Harry? Looks like you were a bit out of shape back then." Ginny grinned

"Oi, remember whose choosing the team!" Harry sniggered. Ginny shot him a sarcastic look and the group laughed together for the first time in at least a month.

"It's nice to be able to just talk to you guys again." Hermione said after the laughing had subsided.

"Yeah, it is." Ron replied and Ginny and Harry nodded. The group sat and talked about what they'd been up to in the holidays and what they expected back at school for their fifth and sixth years. Ginny had her OWLs coming up this year and so Hermione offered to help her study. Ginny knew it would be quite a strenuous study plan but any time with Hermione would be good, especially if it also helped her to pass her OWLs.

Molly called them in for dinner after an hour and they all sat down to eat Chicken and mushroom pie. Ginny and the boys discussed Quidditch and Hermione spent most of her time absent mindedly staring around the table catching Ginny's warm eyes a few times which made her blush for some reason. She also caught Ron looking intently her way occasionally, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Soon dinner was over and the group of teenagers wandered into the living room to listen to the wireless, draping themselves over the various mishmash of chairs and settees that occupied the room.

They soon began to filter upstairs to bed, Harry and Ron went up first shortly followed by Ginny and Hermione. Hermione's clothes were already laid out in the draws Ginny had cleared for her. She grabbed her pyjamas and headed to the bathroom to change. Ginny changed quickly and then lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. After seeing Hermione today she knew that she had feelings for her. The idea didn't scare her as much as she thought it would, it just felt natural to her. She knew Ron also liked Hermione but he was too much of an oaf to make a move so Ginny figured he didn't deserve her. Then again, she didn't have the guts to make a move on Hermione either.

This thought irritated the young witch and so when Hermione came in she jumped slightly and then blushed. Hermione smiled over at Ginny lain on her bed. She sat on the edge of the bed next to Ginny and looked down on her slightly red face.

"What's up Gin?"

"Oh nothing." She replied in a dreamy tone.

"Oh really?" Hermione's grin widened and her left eyebrow moved up inquisitively.

"What are you…" Ginny's words were cut short as Hermione's hands reached down to her stomach and began to tickle the young witch. She erupted into hysterics and wriggled around the bed trying to escape Hermione.

"Stop… 'Mione…Ahh… Stop it!" She squealed before rolling off the other side of the bed and landing with a thud on the floor still giggling. Hermione's head appeared over the side of the bed, a mischievous grin fixed onto her face. Ginny looked into her deep eyes, illuminated in the orange glow from the oil lamp at her bedside. They were glowing with her smile; Ginny's smile grew warmer as she looked up at Hermione. Hermione's face reddened and she broke eye contact and moved towards her camp bed on the other side of the room.

The light from Hermione's eyes disappeared and Ginny snapped back into reality. Shaking her head she quickly got into her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"It's nice to have you here 'Mione." She smiled.

"It's nice to be here Gin. Night." she said as she rolled over onto her side, smiling.

"Yeah, good night." Ginny turned out the oil light and rolled over, sleep already taking her.


	2. Chapter 2: Together Again

**Chapter 2: Together Again**

Hermione awoke to the sun warm on her face as it seeped bellow the dark curtains of Ginny's room. She gradually came round and then rolled over to see if Ginny was awake. The redhead was sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling with each calm breath. Hermione watched her for a few minutes before realising she was staring at Ginny, with this thought memories of her bright brown eyes swarmed in Hermione's head. She quickly got up and grabbed her close to go take a shower and wash away those thoughts, Ginny was her best friend, what was wrong with her?

Ginny stirred as she heard footsteps outside the door. She quickly opened her eyes and looked over at the empty camp bed before checking the watch on her bedside table; 9 O'clock, it wasn't that late. Where had Hermione gone? Before she could ponder this thought her bedroom door opened and Hermione walked in with a towel wrapped around her, Ginny's eyes widened. Hermione whipped round to check that Ginny was still asleep. Ginny was looking inquisitively at her friend, she swore she saw a grin sweep across her face but at second glance she seemed to be wearing a more sleepy expression. Hermione reddened as she realised she was just in a towel.

"Uh, pants, I need pants." Hermione stuttered before turning away from Ginny and scrunching up her face, 'nice one brain, the showers was supposed to have woken me up' she thought to herself.

"Good morning to you too" Ginny giggled at her increasingly embraced friend.

"Yeah sorry" Hermione quickly opened up the draw and grabbed some underwear before turning back towards Ginny "sleep well?"

"Just great thanks, very relaxing" she grinned, "Nice shower?" she added noticing the brunette's wet hair.

"Yeah, good, well best go get ready then…" a slight tinge of irritation in her tone, she hated being caught off guard.

"Right" Ginny sniggered. Hermione quickly turned and rushed out of the door. Ginny rolled onto her back with a contented sigh. Well that was a nice way to be woken up. She grinned at the thought. A few minutes later Hermione re-entered the bedroom more suitably attired but still glowing crimson. Ginny's grin widened at the sight of Hermione.

"Well best go get ready myself then." She said smugly, getting out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and a towel and went to the door, letting her hand brush against Hermione's as she went. The older witch went even redder at the contact and Ginny had to try very hard to suppress her laughter before safely inside the bathroom.

Hermione sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed and put her face in her hands. 'Real smooth' she thought to herself, 'first forgetting your pants and then allowing yourself to be played like a deck of cards, your meant to be clever for Merlin's sake!' She got up and began straightening out the covers on her camp bed before brushing her hair and tidying up her stuff. Ginny entered the room still grinning like a kid at Christmas.

"Ah, showers always help me to clear my head. Wouldn't you agree Hermione?" she sniggered.

"Yeah, yeah very subtle!" Hermione grabbed a pillow and went to hit Ginny with it but the young witch's reactions were too quick and she jumped onto the bed to avoid the pillow. It crashed against the bed side table knocking it over. Hermione gasped and Ginny fell onto her bed in hysterics.

"Nice one" she managed to get out in between giggles. Hermione's face creased up into a knowing frown before she grabbed the pillow and proceeded to hit the helpless Ginny as she tried to control her laughter. Eventually Ginny brought herself under control and managed to get Hermione to stop hitting her just in time for them to both hear Mrs Weasley calling everyone to breakfast.

The girls came down the stairs still laughing and were greeted by curious looks from the rest of the inhabitants of the Burrow.

"Don't ask" Ginny said as held up her hand, still giggling. Hermione was hanging off her arm and then fell into a chair opposite Ron, Ginny took the one next to her and they both struggled to stop giggling. This was extremely hard as every time one looked at the other they would start up again. Eventually as Molly placed some plates of toast and boiled eggs on the table they managed to bring the giggling under control. Ron gave Hermione a puzzled look before he turned his full attention to the food in front of him.

"Good morning girls" called Mr Weasley from the head of the table "Sleep well?"

"Great thanks dad"

"Did you sleep well? I now the camp bed isn't the best." inquired Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah it was great thanks Mrs… Molly"

"Glad to hear it" she gave her a warm smile and then silence ensued as everyone began to eat.

Hermione lay against a tree trunk and closed her eyes; she'd been watching the others practice Quidditch whilst reading an old book she found about house elves in the dusty bookshelves of the Burrow. She thought of home and her friends and Hogwarts. Her relationship with her parents seemed to be going down hill, they lived in two totally separate worlds and she didn't see them very often. It was a shame but unavoidable. She belonged in this world and they in the muggle world. Her parents had their own friends and jobs in the muggle world and so it was time Hermione just accepted her lot and didn't dwell too long on the fact she would never have the closest relationship with her parents if she continued to live in the wizarding world. She had Harry, Ron and Ginny to keep her company. With that thought a smile settled on her lips as she drifted into a hazy sleep.

Ginny looked beneath the tree from above. The leaves of the tree cast a warm green glow over Hermione's slightly tanned skin, she smiled as she saw the brunette's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm, she was sleeping. Harry interrupted her view by flying in between her and Hermione.

"What you thinking?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing much"

"Oh really?" he grinned.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny scowled.

"Oh, nothing much" Harry grinned. Ginny sped towards him and Harry had to swerve aggressively to the right to avoid a collision with the laughing Ginny.

"Come on Harry, bit out of practice are we?" she laughed. Harry scowled and sped after Ginny. They chased each other round for a while until they realised that Ron was no longer with them. Ginny looked around only to find Harry aiming a grin at the tree Hermione was sleeping under. She followed his gaze and found Ron talking to Hermione. A spike of jealousy pierced her chest and she scowled. Why had he woken her up? Ugh, Ron was such a fool. Harry looked round at the scowling Ginny, what was her problem today?

"I'm going in, see you later Harry." Ginny called as she ducked towards the ground and dismounted her broom before briskly walking inside. Harry shrugged and flew around for a few more minutes before joining Ron and Hermione under the tree. He found them laughing together.

"Hi guys" Harry smiled

"Hey mate" Ron greeted his friend.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, she went inside, not sure why though." Harry answered.

"Oh, ok"

"So…" Ron started after a few seconds of awkward silence; Hermione's comment seemed to have killed the mood. He drew in a breath and then sighed, Hermione never used to be this tense around them.

Meanwhile, up in her room Ginny pondered her feelings. She lay on her bed with her arms folded behind her head and looked out of the window. The sun was getting lower in the sky. The end of another day, she only had two weeks left to make her move before school started. Well at least there was no chance of Ron getting there first; he was too much of a wimp. Ginny sniggered at the thought of her brother stuttering and skirting round the point, trying to tell Hermione about his feelings, if he even knew what they were. No, she would be clear and too the point. With that thought she closed her eyes and thought of the events of the day, falling into a pleasant Hermione controlled daydream.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione entered, Ginny quickly cleared her mind of thoughts of the brunette in just her towel and sat upright.

"Hi Ginny"

"Hey, what brings you inside?"

"Oh, the boys were talking about something or other and I decided it was time to make my escape." She smirked. Ginny shifted over on the bed to make room for Hermione. The older girl sat down and crossed her legs on the bed. Ginny noticed the book by her hand.

"What's that you're reading?"

"Oh just something I found on a bookshelf downstairs. It's about House Elves and that sort of thing."

"Nice, I didn't even realise we had a bookshelf downstairs…"

"Well it didn't look like it'd see much use for a while."

"Sounds about right" she grinned and looked into Hermione's bright face. The sun had caught her cheeks a bit despite the fact that she had been lying under the shelter of the tree for most of the afternoon. She looked a bit tired, probably because Ron had woken her up from her nap earlier, idiot!

"So how are you enjoying being back with Ronald? Glad you got a break from him?"

Hermione laughed, "Honestly Gin, he's not that bad, just a bit rough round the edges perhaps."

Ginny snorted, "You could say that!"

"Well at least you've got some one to talk to other than your parents. It's like we're from two separate universes, I guess we are." She gave a weak smile.

"You should have owled me; you know I'm always here to talk."

"Yeah, I suppose. Sorry about that, just don't think the neighbours can handle owls flying around the street, not too muggle friendly you see."

"Yeah, dad said something about people you pay to carry letters. You put them in a red box or something strange like that…"

Hermione struggled out a giggle "Yeah, something like that." She shifted round and lay her head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione and gave her a squeeze.

"You know I'm here when you want to talk, right?" she looked down to Hermione.

"Of course Gin" Hermione smiled and nuzzled into the redheads embrace, "And I'm here for you too."

Ginny sighed, "Yeah, I know." Only some things just weren't meant to be told. She pulled Hermione closer to her.

Hermione felt happy and safe. Not like when Ron or Harry would put their arm around her, that just felt a bit awkward, but this just seemed right. She sighed and lay there enjoying the moment. A few seconds later Mrs. Weasley called them down to dinner and Ginny reluctantly released her hold on Hermione so they could head downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3:Would you like to take a Walk?

**Chapter 3: Would you like to take a Walk?**

Ginny awoke early the next morning; the sun was just a shadow on the horizon. She looked over to Hermione's sleeping form and watched her for a while; she looked so peaceful and content. Last night had been encouraging for her; she had spent most of the evening in close proximity to the brunette. Hermione seemed to always want to be in contact with her, while they were relaxing on the sofa Hermione nestled under Ginny's arm and went to sleep. Ginny sat for most of the evening watching Hermione sleep as Harry shot inquisitive glances at them across the living room and Ron looked on enviously at Hermione. Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed to be unfazed by their closeness which was good.

Ginny sighed contentedly and snuggled back into her pillow to try and get some more sleep. Sleep however seemed to be eluding her and so after a few minutes Ginny silently got her clothes to get ready for the day leaving a sleeping Hermione in her room. She grabbed her boots and headed out for an early morning fly.

The feel of the fresh morning air on her face seemed to clear Ginny's mind and she swooped around the house following a buzzard high into the sky and towards the thickly wooded river bank. The river looked like molten gold in the sunrise and she soon lost track of the bird and was following the snaking trail of the river before pulling up and flying back towards the house.

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and content. She looked over to Ginny's bed with a smile but soon found it to be empty. She sat up and looked around the room, a pile of clothes seemed to have been disturbed and the door was slightly a jar. Hermione opened the curtain to look outside and saw Ginny's sleek form rapidly moving across the sky. She looked so in control and natural in the air as if the broom was actually a part of her body. It was beautiful. Hermione's smile widened as she stared at her friend soaring around the garden.

Ginny looked back towards the house and saw a face peering out of her bedroom window. She grinned as she recognised Hermione's smiling face, it appeared to redden slightly, however it might have just been the light from the sunrise. She waved at her friend and beckoned her outside. Hermione's face disappeared from the window and a few minutes later Hermione emerged from the back door, she was fully dressed. Ginny landed and dismounted before grinning at her friend again.

"Hey"

"Hi Gin, nice flying, didn't think you were one for early mornings though?" she grinned.

"Well you know, I had a lot on my mind and I just woke up early."

"A lot on your mind hey? Harry by any chance?" she smiled playfully however a slight look of anxiety shadowed her features for a second.

"Harry? Ha, no thanks!" Ginny scoffed, how could she think she liked Harry? Maybe when she was a ditsy first year but not now she'd grown up. Who could look at Harry when he was stood next to Hermione? An awkward silence seemed to descend upon the couple. "Um, how about I take you for a ride?" Ginny looked hopefully at Hermione.

"Uh, I don't think so Gin. I quite enjoy being on solid ground thanks!"

"Ah, where's your sense of adventure 'Mione?" Ginny scorned and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on, I'll look after you." She winked at her.

Hermione blushed slightly and Ginny's grin grew. "Oh fine, but not too high ok?"

"Excellent!" Ginny declared, pulling Hermione to the waiting Broomstick before climbing on and motioning for Hermione to climb on behind her. The older witch nervously complied, wrapping her arms tightly around the redhead's waist. Ginny kicked off and Hermione's grip tightened. "Hold on 'Mione, you'll be fine!" They climbed level with the roof of the burrow and then Ginny guided them above a tree and spiralled around the house.

They began to rise further but Hermione's head for heights wasn't too great, "Ok Gin that's high enough." She trembled.

"Fine, no higher then although I don't know why you're so worried, you're in the hands of a master!" Ginny put on an arrogant tone before pretending to lose control; she shook the broom and dropped 5m or so. Hermione's screamed.

"I would hit you if I wasn't too scared to let go!" She shouted. Ginny just laughed and continued to take a snaking course around the garden. Hermione's scream had awoken Ron. He quickly sat up and looked around. The scream had come from outside, he looked at the clock; it was only 9am, what was going on. He grabbed his wand and got to his feet to check out the window. Hermione was on a broom with Ginny who was laughing. What were they doing at this ridiculous hour? 9am on a Saturday, Ron groaned at the thought. He put on his slippers and robe and headed downstairs.

When he got outside he shouted to Ginny, "What are you doing?" Ginny's head shot round and she stared at her brother, what was he doing here? He always had to come and spoil any moments she got with Hermione. She decided it best to land and began to think of a good hex to use on her brother. As soon as they reached the ground Hermione jumped of the broom and went towards Ron.

"I heard you screaming, are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked with concern. He shot a look at Ginny and she glared back.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine thanks Ron, did we wake you?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah but it's alright." He smiled at Hermione, "Never thought I'd see you flying though, you always turned me and Harry down when we offered to take you."

"Maybe you guys aren't good enough at flying" Ginny shot at her brother, clear anger in her voice. Hermione looked back at her curiously; she'd never heard her talk to Ron with such obvious annoyance and anger.

"Whatever Ginny" He shot back uncaringly. "Any ways, how about some breakfast? I think mum's already getting it ready." Ginny snorted, trust Ron to be thinking of his stomach.

"Uh, yeah sure Ron" Hermione began to walk forward and Ron joined her as they headed inside. Ginny stood for a while, still angry at her brother before snatching up the broom and throwing it into the broom shed. She contemplated going inside before deciding against it and climbing a nearby tree. She sat in one of the uppermost branches and leaned with her back against the trunk, knees up on the branch and looked out to where the trees concealed the river, absently twisting her wand between her fingers and letting her mind wander.

Hermione sat at breakfast nibbling on a piece of toast while Ron and Harry busied themselves with the sausages. Mrs. Weasley came over and poured her a cup of tea before returning back to the stove to cook up some bacon.

"I wonder where Ginny is?" she inquired rather more to herself than anyone else.

"Who cares?" Ron asked between a mouthful, "She needs some time to calm down a bit. Had a right go at me just then over nothing, didn't she Hermione?"

"Yeah, a bit" she said as she stirred her tea. He nodded and then went back to his food. Hermione twirled the toast around in her fingers before dropping it onto her plate. "May I be excused, I think I'll go and study for a little while."

"Aren't you hungry dear? You've barely eaten anything" inquired Mrs. Weasley.

"No not really, I just feel a little tired."

"It's 10 in the morning Hermione." Ron stated blankly.

"Yeah but I woke up early"

"Ginny's fault." Hermione ignored this comment and began to walk up to Ginny's room. She heard a chair scraping back and Ron walked over to her on the stairs. "Hey, err, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk, with me, in a bit, before lunch maybe? If you'd like that is?" He smiled awkwardly at her. She shut her eyes then sighed and turned around and opened her eyes again.

"Um, ok Ron." His smile widened and he watched as Hermione walked up the stairs, before turning to return to the table.

Ginny sat in the tree unmoving; she listened to the sound of birds and the distant sound of water rolling continuously over itself, colliding with rocks and the mud of the banks. It was peaceful. She closed her eyes in contentment and listened harder to her surroundings.

Suddenly the sound of the backdoor opening snapped her out of her daze. She whipped her head around to see who was coming through the door, great, it was Harry. Thankfully she wouldn't be seen due to the veil of leaves that hung around her, she'd just stay quiet until he got bored and left.

"Ginny? I know you're out here!" she could tell he was grinning, an arrogant tone in his voice, that annoyed her further. "Come on Ginny, Hermione was wondering where you were." Her ears jumped at the mention of her name, 'she was wondering where I was?' she thought to herself, how satisfying. Harry called to her a few more times but Ginny ignored him, too caught up in her thoughts of Hermione.

However her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Ron. "Hey mate, what are you up to?" he called to Harry.

"I was just searching for Ginny" he replied.

"I wouldn't bother, she's probably sulking down in the woods like usual." Ginny made a mental note to get Ron back for that comment, she didn't sulk, that was pathetic, something Ron himself would do, not her.

Harry chuckled, "Nice, anyway shouldn't you be off walking with Hermione?" Ginny's eyes ran over to Ron's reddening face, taking Hermione out on a walk? The thought infuriated her.

"Um yeah, I guess, in a bit."

"What's up Ron? Nervous? Finally gonna man up and ask her out?"

Ron choked a bit on Harry's words. He went the colour of a cherry, "I, uh, I… Don't know what you talking about." He managed to splutter out. Ginny's knuckles whitened as she gripped her wand still tighter, maddening by the second as jealousy spiked at her heart.

"Oh come on mate, it's so obvious. So are you gonna ask her or not?"

"I… maybe, I don't know, she'll probably turn me down." Ginny had to fight away a laugh, at least he wasn't completely deranged, of course she'd turn him down.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Harry chirped up, he nudge Ron's shoulder and smiled.

"I guess so" Ron sucked in his chest "I think I'll go and get Hermione." he walked towards the door and disappeared. Harry chuckled and looked up to the tree.

"You alright up there Ginny?" his voice was sickeningly smug, she let out an involuntary snarl.

"What do you want Harry?" she spat.

He grinned "To see you of course" he flashed a pearly smile up at her before beginning to ascend the tree. Ginny brandished her wand and aimed it at Harry's head. "Now, now Ginny, you know your not allowed to do magic outside of school."

"I don't care, it'll be worth it"

"Come on, what's up?" he pulled himself up to sit near Ginny before pushing her wand down away from his face and holding it there. She glared at his hand.

"Nothing's wrong, I just felt like sitting up here for a while, alone_._" She emphasized the last word and glowered at Harry. He gave a mischievous smile which angered Ginny, what did he want? "Go away Harry, I want to be alone."

"No you don't"

"What?!?" Ginny snapped allowing all her anger to boil over and consume her, who did Harry think he was? She aimed a punch at Harry, catching him off guard. Harry lost his balance and fell off the branch he plunged to the ground and cracked his head on a thin branch, taking it out on the way. Harry jumped up clutching his head and Ginny aimed her wand at him again, her face was red with rage and Harry ran to the house leaving Ginny alone.

She sunk back onto the branch with perfect poise and laughed at Harry's cowardice, slowly allowing her anger to subside. Ron must have left to walk with Hermione as he hadn't come out to yell at her. The thought of Ron all alone with Hermione made another spear of jealousy course through her chest. She climbed back down the tree and walked back towards the burrow and her room. Shutting her bedroom door behind her she sank down on her bed and closed her eyes, happily allowing sleep to take over her jealous thoughts.

Hermione smiled awkwardly at Ron as the conversation lulled for the tenth time. Why was he insisting on taking her on this walk alone? Actually, she didn't want to know the answer to that. With that thought Hermione focused ahead of her and tried to stop herself from blushing. Did she want this? I mean Ron was a nice guy, they could be happy. Why didn't she want this? It was what everyone expected of her, her mum and dad would approve and Molly and Arthur would be happy. It was a god thing for everyone else, they'd all be happy and to take that away from them would be selfish. She puzzled over the decision that was almost certainly imminent, a sick feeling surging through her stomach.

"Shall we stop here for a while? It's a… nice place" Ron had stopped next to an ancient oak tree and sat looking out over the rippling river that ran through Ottery St. Catchpole and on through the fields. Hermione went to sit by him, not too close though, and brought her knees up to her chest, staring straight ahead into the rushing waters. "So, do you like being back her with… everyone, again." Ron mumbled into the air slowly reddening. Hermione shifted awkwardly.

"Uh, it's nice, I missed everyone, will be good to get back to school." She stated uncomfortably. The air seemed to have taken on the weight and density of syrup and it all seemed very surreal. Hermione didn't want Ron to say what she knew was coming, she wanted to go on as normal, as friends, it was just wrong.

"I… I, um, well" Ron sighed "I like you Hermione" Ron was also staring ahead of him focusing completely on a tree stump on the other side of the river. "I just, I want, I… um, you know?" Hermione sighed internally, why was he doing this? She couldn't take it anymore, getting to her feet Hermione looked around before focusing on Ron who looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights; guilt also seemed to cross his features. He got to his feet as well.

"I, Ron, I can't do this now. You know?" she quickly thought of a way to comfort him, "With school and everything, maybe afterwards?" wrong choice of words, she'd just given Ron false hope. His face lit up at this gift of hope and Hermione quickly turned away from Ron before turning awkwardly back to face him, "I should… go." She turned again and briskly walked away before breaking into a run when she breeched the woods.

She ran towards the burrow and hoped that Ginny was still hiding outside somewhere, she couldn't face seeing anyone right now. Why had Ron just gone and ruined everything? She couldn't feel that way about him, they were just friends nothing more. This thought annoyed her as she wanted so much to like him, everyone and everything would be so much easier if she could fall for Ron, for the expected. Unfortunately the expected wasn't something that Hermione tended to do.

She had reached Ginny's door undetected and quickly opened it and dived inside. She turned and closed the door quickly and sank to the floor allowing her knees to give way and tears to flow.


	4. Chapter 4: Sisterly Love

The next instalment, hope you enjoy it =]

**Chapter 4: Sisterly Love**

Ginny stirred when she heard the door open. Whoever it was hadn't knocked and she was still feeling angry despite the sleep she'd just had. Balling her hands into fists Ginny got up from the bed in a swift motion. She'd expected to come face to face with Harry or Ron however she found that no one was there, great, some one had woken her up for no reason. Ginny's ears then picked up on a sniffling sound coming from her near just by her knees.

Her hands instantly relaxed as she recognised Hermione on the floor by her door. Hermione looked up to her with tear swelled eyes and Ginny's heart ached with anger and sadness, who'd upset her? She wanted to comfort Hermione and hurt whoever had hurt her at the same time, the mixed emotions confused Ginny, both emotions were so strong, stronger than anything she'd felt before. She stared at the door trying to figure out what to do. Hermione sniffled again and in an instant Ginny was by her side and pulling her into an embrace. She needed to comfort the crying brunette and stop her tears as much as she needed to breathe.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked with ferocity, trying to beat down her anger. Hermione sensed the passion in her voice and pressed herself closer to Ginny, she felt safe here and nearly forgot what had just happened, but only for a short second. Reality crashed back down around her and another sob shook through her body. Ginny held her tighter. "Please Hermione, tell me." Ginny's voice was sincere yet still carried a passionate and angry edge.

"It's nothing Gin" Hermione managed to get out between sobs.

"Pfft, like hell it is!" Ginny scorned

"No, I'm just being stupid. It's nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing Hermione! Who did this?"

"No one, I did it, I'm just being selfish." Hermione seemed to be angry with herself, as though she was trying to tell herself off. Ginny held her even closer and allowed the older witches tears to soak the shoulder of her thin T-shirt.

"Tell me Hermione, I don't want to see you like this."

"I should be happy" Hermione said, more to herself than to Ginny.

"About what?" Hermione paused and lifted her head from Ginny's shoulder. She had stopped crying now and had an unreadable expression pinned to her face.

"About Ron" she stated in a pained voice. Ginny pushed Hermione back and a look of resentment adorned her features, passion flared in her liquid brown eyes and Hermione felt as though she should be scared but the look seemed to comfort her.

"Why should you be happy about Ron?" she asked through gritted teeth, fearing the answer.

"I… Well, he wants us to be together. I should want that shouldn't I? It'd make everyone happy, your parents, my parents, Harry." Ginny got to her feet and paced towards the window, her back to Hermione.

"Then why didn't you say yes?" she asked, almost snarling. "If you want _everyone_ to be happy?" she stressed the word everyone.

"Because, I… I don't know. It should make me happy, but it didn't, it worried me, made me feel a bit sick." She admitted.

Ginny barked out a laugh, "It makes me feel a bit sick" she mumbled as she stared out of the window towards the woods that surrounded the river.

"Why?" Hermione asked with sincere wonder. Ginny turned to face Hermione and looked her in the eyes, losing herself for a minute before finally responding.

"Because its Ron! My ignorant brother, he doesn't understand you, he doesn't really understand anyone. How could he make you happy?"

"He should make me happy. I trust him and care for him but I can't feel that way." She let out another sob. "I must be broken or something, every girl's meant to want a husband and a family, a wedding and a nice home. It's what my parents want for me, what they expect for me, it's one of the only parts of my life I can share with them and now I have the perfect opportunity to give it to them and I said no."

"Hermione" Ginny sat back down next to the older witch and hugged her close again. "They want you to be happy, to be yourself. They don't want to see you unhappy, it'll be more unfair to Ron or whoever if you were only with them for the sake of pleasing some one else. Do what makes you feel happy and everyone else will be happy as well. And you're only 16, you shouldn't be worrying about all of this for a while yet." She smiled down at Hermione and held her tightly. The brunette's sobs quietened.

"Thanks Gin, you always know how to make me feel better." She smiled up at the younger witch, she felt so happy and safe with her. With this thought Hermione nestled into Ginny's shoulder and breathed in the redhead's familiar aroma. Ginny's lips touched the top of Hermione's head and the sensation comforted the older girl further, she sighed and held onto her tighter.

They stayed like that for some time, neither wanted to move or think about anything else. Ron was heard closing the door downstairs and his feet echoed on the wooden floor, then all was silent again. Ginny moved first and went to sit on her bed, pulling Hermione towards her by her hand. She sat on the bed and Hermione sat beside her, Ginny's hand wrapped around hers in a comforting embrace. The brunette entwined her fingers with Ginny's and smiled down at their hands before looking back up to smile at Ginny. This felt right, safe and natural, not awkward and scary like it felt with Ron. She was pulled into a tighter embrace, Ginny's arm wrapped protectively around her back. Neither witch wanted to talk nor did they know what to say so they just lay in a comfortable silence.

"So how did it go then mate?" Harry enquired as Ron sat down on an armchair in the far corner of the sitting room.

"Well, she just wants to be friends at the moment, you know, concentrate on school and stuff. Then maybe she'll think about it." Ron said, a slight sadness in his air.

"Fair enough. At least she didn't push you out of a tree." Harry smirked.

"What?"

"Well I found Ginny up a tree and tried to talk to her but she pushed me out of it." Harry replied, trying not to sound hurt.

"What is wrong with that girl? I'll go talk to her; she can't just push people out of trees!" Ron stood and marched out of the room and up the stairs to Ginny's room before Harry could protest. Harry didn't want to seem pathetic in front of Ginny, it was just embracing, she'd already pushed him out of a tree today. Deciding it would be best to stop Ron he quickly got up to stop him however when her heard Ginny's door open he gave up and went to sit back down.

Ron barged straight into Ginny's room without knocking and found her holding Hermione. Jealousy fuelled a flame of anger in his heart and he snapped at his sister. "What the hell are you doing?" Ron yelled, Ginny glared at her brother and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing? Messing Hermione around like this, don't you think of anyone but yourself?" she retorted.

"It's not like you're the most selfless person, pushing Harry out of trees!" Ginny snorted at this comment.

"So Harry sent you up her to tell me off did he?"

"No! I came up here on my accord to tell you to stop being such a bitch!" Ginny's face reddened with anger at this comment but before she could respond Hermione jumped in.

"Ron! That was too far, please just leave!"

"No, why does she have the right to go pushing people out of trees just because she feels a bit moody?"

"And why do you have the right to go pushing people into corners?" Ginny cut in.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Use your brain Ronald! Didn't you even consider Hermione's feelings before you sprung your hormones on her?" Ron's face reddened at this comment and he looked down at his feet, for a few seconds everyone remained silent.

"I… um, sorry" he addressed Hermione "I thought that maybe… you know?"

"Sorry Ron but, I love you like my brother, nothing else." Hermione sadly admitted, Ginny put her arm around Hermione which angered Ron once more, he knew that she had feelings for Hermione, it was blindingly obvious, why couldn't Hermione see it?

"And so is that sisterly love there Ginny?" He snapped.

Ginny stiffened "Shut up Ron!" She shot her brother a warning glare. Hermione went red at Ron's last sentence however the awkward moment was stopped as Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard ringing through the house to announce that lunch was ready. Hermione jumped up a little too quickly and made for the door, closely followed by Ron. Ginny stayed glued to her bed afraid of what Ron's last sentence would mean for her friendship with Hermione. She cursed and punched her pillow for allowing herself to be so careless, now Hermione would be sure to avoid her all because she couldn't control her emotions. Ron was going to get it this time, he was the easiest person to blame.


	5. Chapter 5: Unorthodox

**Chapter 5: Unorthodox**

Hermione pushed her soup around the bowl, refusing to look up and acknowledge the others sitting around the table. She was snapped out of her trance as Ginny was heard coming down the stairs. Hermione looked up for a second and caught the young witch's eye before quickly snapping her head down and focusing on trying not to blush. Ginny sat down silently at the table and went to staring at her bowl without even making an attempt to eat it. Harry coughed and broke the tense silence.

"Nice soup Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you Harry, it's so simple to make, maybe I could show you some time?"

"I don't think that would be the best idea, I can't cook at all."

"It wouldn't be a trouble dear."

"Err, ok then, thanks." Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at Harry before returning to the soup and settling back into the awkward silence. She wanted to know the cause of the tension but didn't want to press the matter as Ginny already looked unhappy enough and Hermione looked very uncomfortable.

"May I be excused?" Ginny asked flatly.

"Are you sure dear, you haven't eaten a thing all day?" asked Molly, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine thanks mum" she slid of her chair and went outside without another glance. The others finished their soup except for Hermione who continued to push it around the bowl aimlessly.

"Hermione, do you want to come and play wizard chess with me and Ron?"

"Oh, no thanks Harry, I've got to go and study and it's only a two player game." She said dully still staring at her soup.

"What's going on there?" Harry asked Ron a little too loudly as they left the room. Hermione sighed and got up from the table.

"Do you need some help to clean up, Molly?" Hermione inquired.

"No thank you dear, maybe you should go and speak with Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley replied hopefully. Hermione looked at her Molly with surprise, the question caught her off guard.

"Um, not right now." She quickly made to leave the kitchen.

"What's going on Hermione? I haven't seen Ginny acting like this since after her first year, has something happened?" Hermione stopped in her tracks

"No, nothing's happened." Mrs. Weasley looked questioningly at Hermione before deciding to give up, she clearly wasn't going to get any useful answers from her.

"Ok dear, I'll see you later" with that Hermione disappeared back upstairs and sat on her camp bed. She picked up the book about house elves she had begun reading the previous day and stared blankly at one of the pages. Frustrated Hermione threw the book down onto her bed and turned to stare out of the window. Her eyes were greeted by the sight of Ginny soaring around on her broom in the afternoon sun. She was trying to forget about her but now seeing her in the air again Hermione couldn't help but stare at how amazingly perfect she looked. She thought back to Ron's earlier comment and how weird it seemed to make her feel. She felt nervous and awkward but also excited and oddly relieved that Ginny might have feelings for her. Butterflies seemed to well up in her stomach again and a pleasant sensation engulfed her body. She should have felt disgusted by the idea but instead it was comforting to her and made her feel happy that Ginny may actually like her.

No matter how much Hermione tried to convince herself how wrong the idea of loving Ginny was she couldn't shake the happiness and warmth that had spread itself over her. She continued to stare out of the window at Ginny, a smile growing on her face, maybe it wasn't so wrong if it made her feel happy. She resolved to talk to Ginny that night after dinner.

Ginny flew aimlessly around the Burrow trying to forget all that had happened today. Everything had started out so well with flying with Hermione and then Ron had wrecked everything possibly forever because he couldn't keep his nose out of her business. His jealousy had cost her so much. Anger flared in Ginny's chest as she thought of her brother's actions that day. She sped up and ducked and dived fiercely to try and get rid of her anger.

As much as she blamed Ron she knew deep down it was her own fault for allowing these feelings for Hermione to grow. This thought only hurt her more and she felt tears well up in her eyes and blur her vision. Dammit, why couldn't she just like Harry? The thought nearly made her laugh, she was acting like Hermione, liking Harry would have made everyone else feel at ease but not her. No, she wanted Hermione and there was nothing she could do now but see what happened. She decided it best to just let things run their course and give Hermione a bit of space for a while. With this deliberation Ginny pushed everything out of her mind and concentrated on improving her flying still further.

The sun had slumped below the horizon signalling the end of another day of the summer holidays. Everyone began to go upstairs to bed, Ginny was first upstairs then Mr and Mrs Weasley said goodnight to the others and headed upstairs. Hermione hung back for a while after Harry and Ron went up, trying to figure out what to say to Ginny or even if she wanted to say anything at all. Should she just let it go and see what happens? The idea seemed so simple but she knew she would kick herself if she didn't follow up her feelings.

Hermione got up and walked to Ginny's room with determination. She clasped the door handle and paused before entering the room. The oil light by Ginny's bed still glowed and she found the redhead asleep on top of the covers with a copy of Which Broomstick laid open over her chest. Hermione smiled at the sight, she had banked on the witch still being awake when she came upstairs.

Hermione removed the magazine and placed it on Ginny's bedside table before grabbing her pyjamas and going to the bathroom to get changed. When she came back into the room she found Ginny sat up in bed, now under the covers and staring down at her hands.

"Hey" Hermione smiled at Ginny

"Um, hi" she replied uneasily, there was an awkward silence before Ginny started "I'm sorry Hermione I…" she was interrupted as Hermione pulled her into a warm hug. Ginny froze for a second before responding to brunettes hug and holding her close. Ginny moved over and made room for Hermione on the bed. The older witch sat down next to Ginny and looked nervously at her hands.

"Don't apologise, I'm sorry for over reacting."

"You weren't over reacting, I just, I… I don't know what to say." Hermione looked to Ginny and smiled.

"Neither do I. I had a little speech planned out but I've forgotten it"

"Wow, it must have been complicated if you could forget it." Hermione gave a small yet sincere giggle.

"You could say that." She watched Ginny's face, wondering how to proceed or even if she should proceed. "Ginny, about earlier, I wasn't sure how to process any of that or even if what Ron said was true but… if it was you should know that…" She stopped, unsure of how to continue. Hermione looked to Ginny with questioning eyes; Ginny was reluctant to answer her question.

"Look Hermione, I do… like you but I won't act on this if you don't want me to, I value your friendship so much and that should come first." She traced the patterns on her duvet cover with her finger and tried to avoid Hermione's gaze. Hermione reached out and took the younger girls hand in her own; Ginny stared at their hands before looking up to recapture Hermione's eyes.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now and this is all just so… unorthodox, I can't really get my head around it. All I know is that you make me happy for some reason and that I want to give this a go. If you want to that is?" she nervously gazed at Ginny's face trying to read it. Ginny smiled and pulled Hermione into a loving hug. Before either girl knew what was happening their lips brushed against each other and they found themselves locked in a passionate embrace. Hermione broke away first slightly breathless and lay her forehead against Ginny's, a large grin spreading across her face. "That's a yes then?" she grinned. Ginny responded by giving the brunette a gentle peck on the lips which made her go even redder.

They remained in that position for some time before Ginny yawned. Hermione looked over at the clock and saw that it was half twelve. She quickly got up and kissed Ginny's cheek. "Goodnight" she couldn't stop smiling, she was just so happy and she didn't truly know why. This was all so strange and alien to her and she couldn't wait to see what would happen between her and Ginny. With this thought Hermione tried to make her way over to her camp bed but was pulled back by Ginny.

"Maybe you could… stay in here, with me, tonight?" she gave the older witch a hopeful look and tugged playfully on her hand. Hermione pondered the idea for a second.

"Maybe I could." She grinned at the redhead and got under the covers with her. Hermione lay on her side and Ginny curled around her and placed her arm protectively over her waist, holding her close. The girls both fell asleep quickly and completely content.


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Time

Well here's another 2 chapters for you to enjoy, as ever I don't own Harry Potter. This'll be my last update for a week as I'm going on holiday, yay! Hope you enjoy them! =]

**Chapter 6: Girl Time**

Ginny awoke with the rise and fall of Hermione's chest as she slept. She peered over at her clock, 10am, that was later than she usually slept but yesterday had been a pretty exhausting day. She grinned as she thought of the previous days events, the fact she had woken up next to the brunette proved that it wasn't all a dream. She moved closer to the older witch and lightly kissed her neck to wake her.

Hermione jolted awake forgetting where she was momentarily before turning over to face the awaiting redhead. She smiled at Ginny with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning" she whispered.

"Morning" Ginny grinned "sleep well?"

"Wonderfully"

"Glad to hear it" she smiled sincerely at Hermione and gave her a short peck on the lips. Hermione responded by pressing herself against the redhead and giving her a gentle yet passionate kiss. They broke away beaming intensely at each other. Ginny brushed Hermione's hair behind her ear allowing her hand to linger on her cheek.

"Breakfast's ready girls!" Molly knocked on their door. The girls quickly dived away from each other however their caution was unnecessary as no one entered. They paused for a while looking nervously at the door before Ginny interrupted the silence.

"Hermione, should we keep this a secret? I want to be open but I don't mind if you wanted to wait." she asked.

"I think we should give it a little while, we need to see how this is going to work before we let anyone else judge."

"My parents wouldn't judge us Hermione." Ginny responded, slightly angry. Hermione stepped forwards and held the younger girls hand to calm her.

"I know they wouldn't, I just mean that I need some time to get used to this first." She gave a hopeful smile and squeezed Ginny's hand.

"Ok, but just remember that I won't let anyone say anything horrible about us, unless they have some kind of death wish." Hermione laughed and hugged the redhead.

"I know you wouldn't." she kissed Ginny and then grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom still smiling. Ginny watched as she closed the door and then got her clothes ready, she straightened up her bed and then checked the weather. It was another beautiful day at the Burrow, the sky was deep blue and the sun gave everything a warm, amber glow despite the fact it was still only 10am. Maybe she would take Hermione on a walk today, the thought made her swell with pride. She watched the light breeze as it tousled the trees that lined the river until Hermione came back into the room. Ginny grabbed her clothes and left the room keeping her smile directed at Hermione until she was completely out of sight behind the bedroom door.

After breakfast Harry and Ron invited Hermione outside to help them de-gnome the garden.

"Come on guys, as if Hermione would want to do that!" Ginny said.

"She might." Ron protested.

"You just can't be bothered to do it yourself Ronald!" Ginny teased.

"Ok, ok guys, thanks for the offer but I've got to study, I haven't done much since I got her and I'm way behind schedule. I was meant to have read through that Arithmancy text book by now and have made a start on Ancient Runes!" Hermione said, getting herself flustered. Ginny grabbed her hand to calm her down. Ron saw the movement and shot Ginny a bitter look.

"Fine, go study, come on Harry." Ron strode impatiently out of the room; Harry gave the girls an apologetic smile before following Ron and disappearing through the back door. Ginny dropped Hermione's hand.

"Sorry" she said with honesty, "maybe I could take you out for a walk in a bit, to the river, or a fly, if you think you can face it?" She smiled.

"Ginny I really do need to study, sorry" she replied.

"Oh, ok then, maybe later?"

"Yeah maybe" Hermione left the room and wandered up the stairs leaving Ginny alone in the Kitchen. She sunk into her chair and stared at the cup in front of her, what had she said? Before she could dwell on her thoughts too long Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen.

"Ginny, where's everyone else gone?" she inquired looking about the large room.

"Harry and Ron are de-gnoming the garden and Hermione's studying upstairs." She said without looking from the cup.

"And what are you doing?"

"Nothing" Ginny stated flatly. Mrs. Weasley smiled uncertainly at her daughter.

"Maybe you could help me in her, staring at that cup all day won't clean it." She gave Ginny an encouraging smile.

"Okay mum" she got up and collected all the cups off the table and put them on the worktop before doing the same with all of the plates and bowls. The sink was already filled with hot, clean, soapy water so she proceeded to wash up the breakfast stuff while her mother got on with the washing.

"Anything you need doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked, Ginny shook her head, "How about Hermione? Will you pop up and check?"

"I'm sure she's…"

"Go and see for me" Ginny gave her mum a restless look before giving up and trudging upstairs. She knocked on the door before opening it, Hermione was sat at her desk poured over an Arithmancy text book that looked about as thick as her arm.

"Mum wants to know if you've got any washing, she's about to do it so…" she trailed off.

"No I'm fine thanks" she turned to leave. "Gin, wait, I'm sorry about earlier, but I meant what I said, I don't want anyone else to know about us yet."

"It's okay Hermione, I'm sorry. I'll try and stop myself from getting carried away." There was a pause in which Ginny turned to leave again.

"I'll need a break in a bit, how about you take me on that walk?" Ginny turned and grinned at Hermione.

"Of course, I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready." She turned and left the room to return to her washing up. She began to scrub at a plate again.

"Did she want anything washing dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No thanks mum" Mrs. Weasley noticed the change in her daughters mood and smiled at her, there was definitely something going on but she would wait and see how things unfolded rather than pry into her daughters business. Nothing good would come of that.

Ginny had finished the dishes and was scrubbing the table when Hermione came downstairs. She looked up and beamed at the older witch.

"Hey, you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah" Hermione replied grabbing her shoes, Ginny dropped the cloth on the table and went to put on her old trainers.

"Good study session?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, it was fine thanks, very informative."

"I bet" she smirked before walking towards the back door and opening it for Hermione. The older witch stepped through the door, "Hermione and I are just going out, we should be back in the afternoon some time." She shouted before shutting the door behind her. The sun was getting higher in the sky and the day was in full swing. Loud bangs could be heard coming from the other side of the house where Harry and Ron were attempting to get rid of the gnomes that overrun the bushes.

Ginny led Hermione down to the river and took her hand when they were safely hidden behind a wall of trees. They walked to where a log lay over the river apparently serving as a bridge. Ginny released Hermione's hand and jumped up onto the log, "you coming?" she asked Hermione when she had crossed.

"Is that really safe?" Hermione called back nervously.

"Of course it is, I just got over it unharmed!" When Hermione made no sign of moving Ginny walked back across the log and offered her hand to Hermione, smiling hopefully at her. "Come on, I won't let you slip."

"Fine then, this better be worth it!"

"It will be" Ginny grinned as Hermione took her hand and stepped onto the log. They got across no problem and after another few minutes of walking they stopped in small clearing. Huge trees created a wall encircling a meadow of scattered flowers; an ancient yew tree grew in the centre. The sound of bird calls rang out clear across the space and the ripple of water could be heard faintly through the trees.

"Wow" Hermione whispered, scared to break the silence.

"I know" Ginny smiled at the brunette before leading her under the old tree. They sat with their back to the tree looking out at the meadow from the cool shade, Ginny wrapped an arm around Hermione and she lay her head on the redheads shoulder.

"It's so beautiful, how did you find it?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of blissful silence.

"I was flying around one morning when I woke up early about a month ago and I saw it from the air, couldn't believe I'd never spotted it before. I don't think anyone else knows about it, at least none of my family." Ginny continued looking around and admiring the clearing and Hermione kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for showing me Gin." Hermione smiled.

"I wanted to show you the minute I found it." She stated, turning away from the view to look at the brunettes face, it was glowing with contentment, she leaned in and captured Hermione's lips with her own. They broke away after a minute and smiled at each other again.

"I wish we could stay here forever, together"

"We could try" Ginny grinned, before kissing Hermione again. They sat together in silence for a long while just enjoying each others presence before Ginny got up and offered her hand to Hermione. "I think we should be getting back now. Mum will be wondering where we are and Ron will be getting jealous since I've had you all to myself for a while." Ginny sniggered and pulled Hermione into another kiss making Hermione blush.

"We should… go then" Ginny grinned at Hermione before leading her off back through the woods with her hand wrapped round the brunette's waist. They crossed the makeshift bridge and were just about to come out of the woods when Hermione pushed Ginny against a tree and forced her lips against her, they kissed for a few seconds before Ginny let out a moan allowing Hermione to push her tongue into the other girl's mouth. They kissed deeply, their tongues dancing for a minute or so until Hermione pulled away and smiled mischievously at Ginny.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that all about?" Ginny asked slightly taken aback.

"For showing me that beautiful place and, since I won't be able to kiss you again for a little while." She smiled.

"I wish I'd shown you it earlier." Ginny grinned they made their way back to the burrow just as Mrs. Weasley was dishing up dinner.

"Where have you girls been?" Molly asked as they walked in still smiling at each other.

"Oh I just had to show Hermione something." Ginny responded coolly.

"I bet" Ron spat. Ginny turned and glowered at him.

"Oh Ron, I'm sure they just needed a bit of girl time away from you boys." Molly interjected.

"Is that what their calling it?" he muttered to himself, Ginny overheard and glared viscously at Ron, her fists balled by her side.

"Will you two stop arguing and sit down please! Dinner's ready." Mrs. Weasley interrupted. They all sat down as Molly passed bowls of stew to everyone. They ate and eventually the atmosphere lightened and Harry, Hermione and Ginny were laughing together, Ron soon gave up sulking and joined in although still watched Hermione and Ginny like a hawk. He didn't like what he saw one bit.


	7. Chapter 7: Destruction of the Schedule

**Chapter 7: The Destruction of the Schedule**

The next few days were quite uneventful, Hermione continued to study in the morning then spent the rest of the time either with Ginny or the boys. Ginny practiced flying with Harry and Ron and alone occasionally and helped her mum with the housework. The girls would steal the infrequent kiss when they were sure they were totally alone. Ron continued to scowl whenever Ginny and Hermione were together in his presence, Harry was his usually happy yet distracted self and Mrs. Weasley, though intrigued, went about her usual business without prying into her daughter's affairs.

A few days before they were set to be returning to platform 9 and ¾ Hermione was upstairs frantically trying to catch up with her studies, Ginny had been distracting her far too much over the past few days. They were just having fun and enjoying themselves, nothing too serious as Hermione was still adamant to not make their feelings public and she still wanted to focus on school. Ginny came into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She walked over to Hermione and kissed he neck; the brunette leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Ginny I'm trying to study." She complained half-heartedly.

"You need a break, you work far too hard, it's not good for you."

"Neither is failing." Ginny went and sat on her bed.

"You're not going to fail Hermione, we haven't even started school yet and N.E.W.T.s aren't for another year!" she moaned.

"I don't want to let it all pile up!"

"It's not going to pile up. You said you just wanted to enjoy yourself!"

"I am"

"Well that's just great; you prefer spending your time with these books than with me!" she flung her arms in the air and stood up.

"I didn't say that!"

"You did, you said that you didn't want anything serious but here you are studying like your life depended on it. You're only 16 Hermione, enjoy yourself!" Ginny was getting frustrated now, she began to pace around her room. Hermione sighed and turned around in her chair.

"I had a whole schedule planned out and I want to finish it, I wasn't planning on falling in love with you over the holidays, it's quite inconvenient." Ginny turned to face the witch.

"In love with me hey? Thought you didn't want anything serious?" she grinned playfully at the brunette.

"I… I mean I wasn't planning on…"

"Falling in love with me, bit serious isn't that Hermione?" Ginny said, her grin growing wider.

"Oh fine! I do love you Ginny."

"That's nice." She turned away from the older witch and felt as though she could burst with happiness.

"What do you mean 'that's nice'?" Hermione stood up.

"It's nice"

"Nice? Just nice, not an 'I love you too'?" she paused "Can I at least have a kiss?" she asked. Ginny turned and gave Hermione another playful smile; she walked over to her and pushed her back into the desk chair.

"I love you too." She said, straddling the older witch and kissing her fiercely on the lips. Hermione responded by opening her mouth slightly and allowing Ginny's tongue to tangle with hers. When they were running out of air Hermione broke away and began to nibble Ginny's neck. The redhead's hands travelled up Hermione's back and under her t-shirt, she ran her fingers wildly over the older witch's smooth skin, moaning as Hermione's mouth sent shockwaves from her neck.

Her movements grew more forced and before she realised it she had hooked her finger under the brunette's bra strap. Hermione stopped kissing her neck and brought her head back up to face Ginny. She looked deeply into the older witch's eyes for a few seconds, trying to read her thoughts.

"Too far?" she asked nervously. Hermione looked at her intensely.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, Harry and Ron and your mum are downstairs…" Ginny thought over this for a minute.

"I can lock the door…"

"We'll have to be quiet then."

"We could just tell them, about us I mean, not about… this." She looked down at their entwined bodies.

"I don't know."

"Hermione, you know I love you, I can't hide my feelings for much longer, if you don't want to be open about this then I don't think we should go any further. I need to know that you mean this."

"I do mean it, I just don't want to lose anyone because of it."

"You won't lose me! Isn't that all that matters?"

"Ginny, I love you." she said but didn't continue, what could she say to that? She could see how much Ginny meant what she said and she wanted so much to confirm it but she couldn't risk losing her parents or friends. She looked down at the floor in uncertainty.

"Maybe that isn't enough." She said sadly and slid off Hermione's lap. "I'll be outside." She straightened out her clothes and walked dejectedly to the door. As she disappeared onto the landing Hermione called after her however there was no reply. Hermione sank onto her hands and cried. Now she was the one messing around with Ginny and hurting her. Why couldn't she just give Ginny the commitment that she gave her? She knew they were only young but this felt right, she should fight for it not give up at the first hurdle. Her parents would accept her eventually, they would see how happy Ginny made her and after all, that's all they should want for her.

Harry would be fine with it and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be glad to see Ginny happy, she deserved it after all she'd been through. Ron on the hand was already showing how much he hated the thought of her and Ginny together and he didn't even know if it was true. They were supposed to be best friends and she cared for him greatly, she couldn't hurt him intentionally but the damage was already done. She loved Ginny and she couldn't change that, Ron would have to learn to accept that fact. With this thought Hermione closed the potions book and dried her eyes. She walked to the door to find Ginny.

Ginny was sat outside looking out over the woods that began at the bottom of the garden, the sun was quite low in the sky as it was late afternoon and it cast an orangey hue on the trees. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen, they were probably inside playing wizard's chess or talking about Quidditch but Hermione didn't really care. She approached Ginny, who was facing away from her, as silently as possible. She sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry for messing you around Ginny. I don't want to lose anyone but losing you would be even worse. You make me feel happy and right and so everyone else will just have to get used to the idea." Ginny looked over at Hermione with uncertain eyes.

"I don't want to make you decide between me and your parents Hermione."

"You're not, if they can't accept that you are who I want then I don't need them in my life." She smiled at Ginny who returned it. They sat together for a while.

"So… now what?" Ginny asked.

"I… don't really know, should we go and tell everyone?"

"Maybe we could just wait and see if they figure it out?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean we'll just be open about it, we can hold hands and whatever and they'll just have to get used to it." Ginny suggested, Hermione pondered the idea for a while.

"That sounds like a good idea. But what about at school?"

"We'll think about that when we get there. Just take it one step at a time." She smiled at the brunette.

"Ron's not going to be happy" Hermione said after a few moments.

"Who cares what Ron thinks?"

"Well I already turned him down; I don't think he's going to be too happy to see me kissing his little sister."

"He'll just have to close his eyes then." Ginny smiled mischievously before leaning in and kissing Hermione, the older witch responded keenly and Ginny pushed her gently onto the grass, climbing on top of her. They broke away for a second and smiled into each others mouths. Ginny pressed her body into Hermione's and moved her hand onto the grass next to the older witch's hip for support, with her other hand she cupped her cheek and pressed her mouth harder against the brunettes. Before they could go any further Ron's voice broke the quiet afternoon air.


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

**Sorry for leaving a cliff hanger back there, I didn't realise I'd done it until it was posted but I'm back from the lovely Peak District now so here's another chapter for you.**

**Chapter 8: Discovery**

"What the hell is going on?!?" He yelled glaring at the two girls in disgust. "That's my little sister Hermione! I can't believe this!" He clenched his hands into fists, his face reddening. The girls quickly got to their feet and Ginny faced off to her brother.

"It's none of our business Ron!" Ginny shouted back at him.

"Of course it is, you're my little sister and Hermione's just using you!"

"What are you talking about? I would never use Ginny!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Look Hermione, there's no point in trying to get back at me, I'm…"

"What!? Are you crazy? This hasn't got anything to do with you!" Hermione yelled at Ron's infuriating ignorance, how could he possibly think that?

"'Course it does, I said I was sorry Hermione, you didn't need to go and get Ginny involved."

"This has got nothing to do with you Ron!"

"Well what else can it possibly be?" he asked in bewilderment.

"What does it look like?" Hermione shot at him.

"I don't want to think about what it looked like! It's disgusting!" he shouted. Ginny took her wand from the back pocket of her jeans and pointed it at Ron.

"Take that back Ron!"

"No, why should I? It is wrong, can't you see that?"

"I said take it back!"

"No!" Ginny opened her mouth to hex her brother but before she could speak the words Hermione butted in.

"Don't bother Ginny, he's not worth it." She spat venomously at Ron pulling Ginny's hand into her own. Ron stared in anger at Hermione as Ginny wrapped her arm around her waist and they walked towards the burrow.

"You're disgusting!" He shouted at the couple as they walked inside. Ron was physically shaking in anger and hurt. He didn't want to believe what he had just seen, it tore at his heart, how could Hermione do that to him? He was meant to be with her, not his little sister. He kicked a nearby tree and howled in pain as the impact ripped through his foot. "Stupid tree!" he yelled into the lonely afternoon.

"I can't believe Ron." Hermione sad as she paced around Ginny's room. The redhead was lying on her bed and staring aimlessly at the ceiling. "We've been friends for so long, I thought he would at least be civil."

"What do you expect? I would have been pretty mad if you had got together with Ron." Ginny replied calmly.

"What? So you think his reaction was acceptable? He just called us disgusting!" Hermione asked, shocked. Ginny sat up.

"I know Hermione but as you put it before, 'It's a little unorthodox'. It'll take time for everyone to get used to it, especially Ron." Hermione stopped pacing and walked to Ginny, they hugged and sat down together on the bed, Hermione rested he head on Ginny's shoulder.

"I guess so." She said simply, Ginny gave her arm a quick squeeze.

"You know he's probably going to blab to Harry and mum and dad about this?"

"I know." The couple sat in silence for a few minutes until Mrs. Weasley's dreaded call to dinner rang out around the house.

"Here goes nothing" Ginny clutched Hermione's hand and they walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hello girls" Molly called to them as they entered the room, they had let go of each others hands by this point and walked gravely into the room. Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen. Molly noticed the grave look on the girls face, "Is everything alright?" she asked with marked concern. The pair looked at each other slightly confused.

"Err, yes thanks mum" Ginny replied. Molly smiled at her warmly and gestured for them to sit down.

"Where are those boys, you would have thought Ron would be down here in a flash." Molly muttered to herself. "Have either of you seen them? Maybe their outside, will you go and check Ginny?"

"What? I… no, I'm sure their just finishing off a game or something."

"Go and check!" Molly commanded. Ginny unwillingly left the table with a nervous glance at Hermione. She went through the backdoor and disappeared. Hermione was left in the silent kitchen. She twirled her thumbs absent mindedly and tried to forget about the awkward dinner that would soon ensue.

"Good day dear?" Molly asked, awakening Hermione from her thoughts.

"Err, yeah, it was… good thanks." She replied though her reply didn't fool Molly.

"What did you do?" Hermione knew that her reply was not convincing enough.

"Studied, talked with Ginny, went outside for a bit. The weather was nice." She replied trying to make small talk.

"Yes, it's been a great summer. Looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, although I'm a bit behind on studying."

"Why might that be?" Great, she'd played right into Mrs. Weasley's hands, she sat in silence for a few moments and right when she was about open her mouth to formulate a vague answer the kitchen door opened and Ginny walked in followed by Harry and a sulky Ron. He scowled at Hermione before taking a place as far away from her as possible on the table. Ginny took a seat next to Hermione and sat stiffly, staring at the table. The atmosphere seemed to thicken to an unbearable weight and Hermione felt her face heat up as a surge of blood reached her cheeks. Mr Weasley came into the room and sat at the head of the table. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. Ron's anger seemed to have an affect everyone in the room, suppressing any conversation.

Mrs Weasley brought over the food and smiled at Hermione who meekly returned it before staring at her plate. Ginny glared at Ron, Harry sat awkwardly at his side, concentrating totally on his food to avoid the silence. Hermione timidly picked up her knife and fork and dug into the food. After one mouthful she decided that she couldn't eat anymore, there was a churning sensation in her stomach which she put down to nerves, it was only a matter of time before Ron told everyone about her and Ginny.

"Excited about going back to Hogwarts boys?" Mr. Weasley asked, breaking the silence.

"Ecstatic." Ron said flatly, he gave one last glare towards Ginny before picking up his cutlery and taking a large mouthful of food. Arthur lifted his eyebrows in confusion before giving up on conversation for a second time and turning back to his dinner.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so an early start." Molly said after a few more minutes of intense silence.

"What time?" Ginny asked.

"We'll try and leave by 10.30 so you best be up by 9" Molly replied.

"Ok then." Ginny said impassively. Arthur coughed before putting down his cutlery.

"Well thank you Molly, that was excellent as always." He smiled and left the table, grabbing a newspaper on the way out. Ginny put down her cutlery and glanced at Hermione who copied her.

"Thanks mum, may we be excused?" Ginny asked.

"Of course dear, pass your plates to me." They pushed their plates down the table and left the room as Molly got up to take the plates to the sink. Ron glared after them until the girls passed upstairs ad out of sight.

Ginny shut the door and pressed her back against it, she rested her head against the cold wood and stared at the ceiling.

"Well that was fun." She sighed.

"Agh, Ron!" Hermione spat as she sat on the bed. "Still think we should tell your parents?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny turned her attention from the ceiling and looked at Hermione quizzically, "my parents aren't the same as Ron."

"If Ron's that angry and protective of you then just think how your parents will react."

"Ron's just jealous that I got you and he didn't."

"Oh come on, he's not that proud." Ginny gave Hermione an unbelieving glace.

"Oh really"

"Ok so maybe he's a bit jealous but I still don't think it's a great idea."

"Well Ron's probably going to tell them soon anyway, I don't think we have much choice." Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Why did Ron have to see us? Why not Harry or better still, no one."

"It's not that bad Hermione, their going to find out one day."

"I was hoping to be in control of that."

"You don't get to be in control of everything you know."

"Yeah but at the moment I don't seem to have a say in anything that happens to me."

"You do"

"Like what?" Ginny grinned and stepped towards Hermione.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" her grin widened, Hermione looked up and smiled at the grinning redhead. Hermione gave a weak smile and sighed.

"Of course" she replied as Ginny closed the distance between them and pushed Hermione back down onto the bed, pressing her body against Hermione's. Their lips found each other and moved as one as Hermione wrapped her arms around the redheads shoulders, pulling her closer. They broke away for air, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Do you think we'll get to do this at school?" Hermione whispered.

"Do what?" Ginny softly replied.

"Just be together, like this." Ginny held Hermione closer to her.

"I hope so" she said before kissing the brunette again.


	9. Chapter 9: Diagon Alley

**It's chapter 9…**

**Chapter 9: Diagon Alley**

Ginny awoke to a loud ringing sound. She pushed an arm out from under her covers and hit the clock by her bed, silencing it.

"Morning" Hermione said sleepily. Ginny looked over at the camp bed while rubbing her eyes.

"Morning" she groaned.

"Sleep well?" Hermione laughed.

"Uh it's too early!"

"Hardly, you had me out on a broom earlier than this just a few weeks ago."

"I got to bed before 12 that night." Ginny rolled over and nuzzled her pillow as Hermione laughed at her.

"Well no matter, I'm going to get ready; hopefully you'll be more awake when I get back." Hermione grabbed some clothes and kissed Ginny lightly on the head before leaving the room and going to the bathroom. By the time Hermione got back Ginny had managed to sit up in bed. Hermione was wearing a navy blue vest and shorts, her hair flowing like a river down her back, Ginny smiled at her warmly.

"What?" Hermione asked as she saw the smile on Ginny's face.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how beautiful you looked." She grinned as Hermione's cheeks coloured with a blush. "It's true you know." She got up and hugged the brunette before grabbing herself some clothes and going to the bathroom.

When they got downstairs Molly had already laid out the breakfast things and Ron and Harry were sitting at one end of the table eating.

"Morning girls, sleep well?" Molly inquired.

"Yes thanks" Hermione replied. Ron snorted at the other end of the table but Molly ignored him.

"Good" she smiled, "Well sort yourselves out with some cereal, we'll be leaving in about 10 minutes."

"Ok mum, thanks" Ginny sat down opposite where Hermione had taken a seat. Harry and Ron continued their conversation as the girls poured their cereal and ate. After they'd finished Ginny took their plates to the sink while Hermione got her bag and shoes. The group congregated in the lounge ready to floo to the Leaky Caldron. Harry and Ron went first followed by Molly and Arthur and then the girls.

They appeared in the fireplace of the dusty pub, it was already quite busy despite the early time, many families were assembled around the room ready to get their books and other Hogwarts supplies.

"Right then" said Mrs Weasley, "where to first?"

"Flourish and Blotts I'd say." Mr Weasley replied. "Do you have the money?"

"Mum can't we go out on our own? I think we're old enough to handle it." Ginny pleaded.

"Oh, well, I suppose you can, if you're sure." Molly answered, slightly dejectedly.

"It's nothing personal mum, I just don't feel like being dragged into all the shops Ron needs to go to, I don't need any new books so it'll be pointless me going with you." Ginny replied.

"You do have a point but take Hermione with you."

"Sure." Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"Wait, doesn't that defeat the point if you go with her, she needs to get new books as well." Ron shot in.

"Whatever Ron," Ginny brushed off his comment, "What time shall we meet you?"

"At 12 back in the Leaky Caldron?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Sounds good to me. See you later then." She gestured for Hermione to follow and they left the others outside of Flourish and Blotts. "Glad we left them behind, Ron's a real pain in arse." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah but I think your mum was a bit disappointed; now you've left her with all the men."

"Ah I'm sure Harry and Ron will go off on their own, give mum and dad some peace."

"I suppose." Hermione said.

"So, where to then Miss Granger?" Ginny flung her arms into the air theatrically and grinned at the brunette, "I suppose you wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts?"

"Well I do need a few things from there but we don't have to go just yet."

"Well I don't really need to get anything since I have my lovely brother's hand me downs to get on with. How about we visit Fred and George?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Sure, lead the way." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her through the crowd towards the bright shop front of Wesley's Wizard Wheezes. They were pushed in through the door and joined the torrent of young wizards and witches crowding around different displays. They were pulled apart by the crowds but Ginny kept a firm grip on Hermione's hand.

"Come on; let's find somewhere that we can breathe." Ginny called to her over the heads of a group of first years. Hermione followed gladly and the came up a small staircase and out of the crowd.

"What's going on here then?" Fred and George appeared at the top of the staircase. They were both grinning like Cheshire cats at the girls who were still holding hands. The girls released on another's hands and blushed.

"Hi guys, we were just… trying to get some air, this place is heaving!" Ginny replied.

"Clearly." George winked making Hermione blush even deeper.

"So then, where's mum and dad?" Fred inquired after a few more seconds of mad grinning.

"Oh their doing some shopping with Ron and Harry, we decided to go out by ourselves." Ginny replied, trying to control her blushes. The twins continued to grin at each other.

"Yourselves…" Fred muttered, Ginny scowled at him.

"Well, if you see them, tell them we said hi." George replied.

"I'm sure they'll come and see you."

"Ah, but will we see them?"

"We're busy very men. As you can see." Fred motioned to the growing crowds.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but it looks like we're needed at the till." George said. "Maybe you could pop back later with mum and dad?"

"We're meeting at 12 at the Leaky Caldron if you have a break?"

"Maybe we'll see you there, depends if we can trust Mark with the shop."

"It's only his first week and he seems a little bit overwhelmed."

"I'm not surprised." Hermione said. The twins smiled at the pair.

"Well thanks for visiting." They said in unison before disappearing down into the crowd. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, that was… brief." Hermione said.

"I know" the girls paused and glanced around the shop. "Where to next then?" Ginny said after a while. She grabbed Hermione's hand again and led her down into the crowds. They managed to find the door after a few minutes of being pushed and shoved around the shop and went back out into the warm summer's sun.

"Well I should probably get my books now." Hermione suggested.

"You just want to go to Flourish and Blotts." Ginny grinned.

"I… No I need the books." Hermione muttered, embarrassed.

"Come on, just so long as we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies afterwards."

"Fine" Ginny pulled Hermione through the crowds to the old shop front. Ginny pushed open the door and set a bright bell ringing.

"This should be fun." Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione gave her a warning glance. "Ok, ok, sorry, I'm sure it'll be great."

"Well that sounded convincing. I'll be as quick as I can." Hermione said before pushing through a group of excited young witches and wizards, no doubt buying books for their first year at Hogwarts.

"First years" Ginny said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Oh come on, anyone would think I was dragging you into a potions lesson."

"You may as well be." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Ginny! You're going to pull me into Quality Quidditch in a few minutes so let's just have a bit of co-operation in here. This is my passion." Hermione said, pushing her arms out to either side indicating to all the books and quills lining the shelves.

"Ok, sorry, I'll try and be a bit more 'enthusiastic'." Hermione hit Ginny's shoulder playfully and turned away to a bookshelf with a grin on her face. After about 10 minutes Hermione had got all the books she needed from the first level and pulled Ginny up the old wooden staircase to the much less crowded upstairs. The bookshelves were arranged in long aisles that extended far back into the shop. Hermione went into the first aisle and picked up the remaining books on her list. She decided to go and have a look at what was down the other aisles and so grabbed Ginny's hand and guided her to the furthest aisle from the staircase. They turned the corner into the row of bookshelves and came face to face with Ron a Harry. Instantly the couple let go of each others hands and looked down at the floor. Ron made some kind of sound to show his displeasure and scowled.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"The same thing you are." Ginny shot back.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be dragged round all the shops buying books and stuff for school!"

"Yes well shopping with Hermione is an entirely different experience to shopping with you!"

"Yeah I suppose that shopping with me doesn't involve any snogging in-between the shelves!"

"We weren't snogging!"

"Oh really, what are you doing up here then?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Hermione butted in.

"Oh don't be so disgusting, I'm not a freak!" Ron spat at the couple. Ginny grabbed her wand and in a flash had its point fixed in the crook of Ron's neck.

"Neither are we." We stated menacingly.

"I'm sure mum and dad will be so happy to find out about this." Ron laughed, unfazed by the wand that his little sister had fixed at his neck. "Their only daughter is dating another girl. They'll be so proud." Ginny let out a sort of snarl and glared more fiercely at Ron. Harry stood awkwardly at Ron's side, clearly trying to decide whether or not to step in.

"Just because you're so closed minded doesn't mean mum and dad will be." she growled.

"I'm not closed minded, anyone can see that that's wrong!"

"Ron, maybe you should just leave it." Harry finally decided to take action. Ron and Ginny both fixed their gaze on Harry, Ron looked surprised and Ginny smirked.

"See Ron, even Harry thinks you're wrong." She jeered.

"I don't… well I do… I mean, I don't think it's any of our business what Hermione and Ginny do, it's their choice." Harry said nervously.

"What are you talking about? I thought you of all people would back me up! Am I the only one who can see how wrong this is? She's my little sister Harry! I can't let her hurt my parents like this!" Ron said, angry at Harry for siding with his sister.

"Their _our_ parents! I'll let them decide what to make of this, not you!" Ginny let her wand drop and turned to leave with Hermione.

"And when are you going to let them decide?" Ron asked maliciously.

"When we're ready." She looked at Hermione with a sombre expression though the brunette could make out worry in her eyes. They walked back downstairs leaving a fuming Ron and slightly nervous and confused Harry upstairs.

"Well this is turning out to be a great day." Hermione said after they'd paid for the books and left the shop.

"Forget about Ron, his bark's always worse than his bite. He doesn't have the balls to tell mum or dad, I'll hex him into oblivion before he opens his mouth." Ginny smiled at Hermione though it didn't reach her eyes. Hermione squeezed her hand.

"I wish this wasn't so difficult." Hermione said after a short pause.

"I know." This time Ginny's smile was warm and sincere. They walked into Quality Quidditch and spent the rest of the morning browsing in there. Ginny gradually became more and more cheerful as she talked to Hermione about all the different Quidditch items and teams that featured in the shop. She was particularly animated while talking about the Holy Head Harpies and her hopes to play for them in the future. Hermione found that the shop wasn't as boring as she had thought with Ginny guiding her around it. The time passed quickly and soon it was time to meet back at the Leaky Caldron.

The girls arrived at the same time as Ron and Harry, Mr and Mrs Weasley were already there sat on a large table with Fred and George. They ate lunch and talked however once again Ron said nothing and continued to glare at Ginny casting a shadow on the others. Lunch was over by around 2 and they flooed back to the Burrow, minus Fred and George who went back to check on their shop.


	10. Chapter 10: Do You Trust Me?

**Just a short one today but it's still quite eventful. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter in case you didn't know…**

**Chapter 10: Do you trust me?**

The rest of the day was uneventful. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny spent the afternoon packing, ready for the return to Hogwarts in two days time. The girls stayed in Ginny's room to avoid Ron for as long as possible. They ate dinner early to avoid a confrontation over the dinner table since Ron hadn't spoken out earlier they hoped he would keep his mouth shut. After dinner the girls sat together in Ginny's room, Hermione sat in the desk chair and Ginny lain on her bed.

"I can't believe we're about to go back to Hogwarts." Ginny muttered to herself.

"I know, this holiday's gone by so quickly."

"Yeah, and quite a lot's happened." She smiled to herself, Hermione grinned.

"It definitely has" she looked absent-mindedly out of the window.

"So what are we going to do at school?" Ginny inquired after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well I mean, what are we going to do? How are we going to act, towards each other?" Ginny said as she sat up to look at Hermione more easily. The older witch's face contorted in frustration.

"I don't know, I think we she just… act normally."

"And how's that?" Ginny asked, looking intensely at Hermione, trying to figure out her feelings.

"I'm not sure, I just think that we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves. I don't want to be singled out."

"Singled out?"

"I mean I don't want people to treat me differently."

"Hermione, know one's going to…"

"Yes they are, even Ron can't look at us now! Of course people will treat us differently."

"I won't let…"

"Ginny!" Hermione interrupted, she sighed and turned to look at the redhead. "I know that you'll try and stop them but you can't stop everything. I don't want them to drive us apart."

"They won't drive us apart, we won't let them." Ginny got up from her bed and kneeled beside Hermione. "We don't need their acceptance, we have each other." She looked pleadingly into the older witch's eyes.

"I don't want them to know Ginny." She said eventually, "I just want to go on like this... for a while."

"What is this? All we do is kiss and hold hands! I love you Hermione, why won't you trust me?" Ginny said, her eyes and voice intense with sadness and sincerity.

"I do trust you." Hermione spoke after a while.

"No you don't, or you wouldn't care about what anyone else thinks." Ginny said, standing up and turning away from the brunette she walked back over to her bed and flopped down on it. Hermione rose up from her chair.

"I do!" she said with forceful authenticity.

"Prove it." Ginny muttered into her pillow.

"Fine, I'll go downstairs and tell your parents I'm in love with you if that's what you want?" she announced. Ginny looked up from the pillow and gave Hermione a dubious look.

"No you wouldn't."

"Agh, why won't you believe me?" Hermione was getting annoyed now. "Come on, I'll do it. You coming, or are _you_ scared now?" she extended her arm to where Ginny lay. "Come and tell your parents if that's what you really want." Ginny still looked incredulously at the brunette, she eyed her hand with anxiety before getting to her feet.

"Fine then, but I want speak." She said as she caught hold of the brunette's hand.

The couple walked nervously onto the second floor landing. "Are you really sure that this is what you want Gin?" Hermione asked. The redhead looked thoughtful for a few seconds before turning her honey eyes back to the older witch.

"I think so" she replied.

"You've gotta be more certain than that." Hermione said "I said I'd stand by you and I will but only if you're one hundred percent certain that it's what you want."

"It is, I don't want to have to hide how I feel or who I am." She said after another few seconds of thought. The girls looked intently into each others eyes for a few moments before Ginny set her features into a determined look. "Right, lets do it."

The girls walked down the first flight of stairs and descend the second, they had their fingers entwined tightly. Neither spoke or breathed as they walked down to the kitchen. Ginny was trying to think of the best way to tell her parents and Hermione was thinking of what they would do if this went badly. Would it be over? Would they be forced apart by guilt or by silence? Hermione pulled Ginny back up to the first floor landing.

"Ginny, just promise me that whatever happens we'll still be ok."

"Nothing's going to happen." Ginny said unconvincingly. Hermione could hear the fear in her voice.

"I know that your scared too Gin, why are we doing this?"

"Because we have to."

"We don't, no one's forcing us."

"I know but it feels wrong hiding this, and it's only a matter of time before Ron tells them anyway. I don't want Ron to be the one to tell everyone, I want to do it, or they won't take us seriously." She looked pleading into the brunette's hazel eyes; it was clear how much this meant to her.

"Ok. I love you." Hermione said when she managed to pull herself out of the redhead's passionate gaze.

"I love you too." They locked their hands together again and descended the final staircase. They could hear Molly in the kitchen, scrubbing something or other then the sound of a newspaper sheet being turned.

"The Harpies won their match today, wonder if Ginny knows." Arthur Weasley's voice floated in from the kitchen.

"I wonder where Ginny is, I haven't seen her since dinner, she seems very distracted at the moment." Molly replied.

"I'm sure it's probably just pre-OWL nerves, or having Harry in the house, can you remember how it was the first time he was round?" Arthur chuckled. Ginny turned to Hermione with a worried expression on her face as Molly was also heard laughing.

"She didn't speak at all when he was anywhere near, poor girl." Molly's laughter died away and once again the sound of scrubbing could be heard. Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand and smiled at her, although the smile wasn't particularity convincing it was well meaning and carried some warmth. Ginny once again fixed her face into a solemn and determined expression and Hermione prepared to move into the kitchen. She looked down at their hands as if to ask whether or not to keep them locked together.

"I need it" Ginny whispered. She took in a deep breathe and lead Hermione into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11: An Announcement

**Chapter 11: An Announcement**

"Mum, dad" Ginny said as she stepped into the warm and familiar room. Hermione's hand was becoming slippery from sweat, or was that her hand? Molly turned from scrubbing and smiled at the girls.

"Hello girls, where have you been?" her eyes roamed and eventually settled on the girls entwined hands. She couldn't help but let a puzzled look come over her features. Arthur looked over his paper and smiled at the girls and he too found them holding hands.

"We were just upstairs" Ginny said, looking seriously at her mother. Hermione's eyes focused intently on the floor, she could feel her cheeks start to burn as adrenalin began to coarse through her system. Molly continued to stare at the girls hands as Arthur switched between looking at his wife and his daughter.

"I… Me and… We need to talk, to you." Ginny stuttered. She pulled Hermione towards the table, forcing her to glance at Molly's concerned face. Ginny let go of the hand she had been clutching and pulled out a chair to sit down, Hermione and Molly copied her.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, worry evident in his voice. The two couples faced each other across the table. Ginny grabbed onto Hermione's hand under the table and the older witch could feel it shaking. She gave the hand a gentle and encouraging squeeze to calm the redhead.

"I…" Ginny stumbled again.

"What's wrong?" Molly looked obviously anxious; her stare seemed to bore holes into Ginny's pale face. A few moments of silence passed by, "What is going on?" Molly repeated. Ginny's grip tightened, she looked at Hermione who had gone pale as snow. The brunette returned Ginny's nervous gaze, the fear was evident in her eyes. Ginny wanted to erase the fear and anxiety from her, why had she been so intent to tell her parents? This wasn't what she had planned at all, she expected to have just been upfront and forceful, she loved Hermione and if anyone thought that was wrong then that was their problem. With this thought Ginny turned back to her parents.

"I'm in love with Hermione." She stated plainly. Molly's look of fear was replaced with nothingness and Arthur also stared blankly at his daughter.

"What?" Molly breathed.

"I love Hermione mum."

"No" Molly said more to herself than anyone else. Arthur looked dumbfounded at her side.

"What?" Ginny asked, fear creeping back into her voice.

"I mean, Hermione's a girl Ginny…" Mrs Weasley stated.

"So?" Ginny replied defiantly.

"You're a girl."

"I did realise that mum."

"You're both… girls" she stated as though that that made everything obvious.

"Yes, we can all see that!"

"But… Harry."

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I thought you loved Harry."

"Maybe when I was 10 mum, things change. And I wouldn't call it love, interest maybe, he was the first boy I'd properly met and wasn't related to."

"But…" she trailed off and took to staring at nothing with a dumfounded look on her face, totally bewildered by the news. Arthur now seemed to be in some kind of daze and Hermione was rigid by Ginny's side.

"For crying out loud! It's not that big a deal!" Ginny stood up. "Anyone would have thought we'd just confessed to being Death Eaters!" she threw her arms up in frustration. "Say something!"

"She's a girl" Molly repeated.

"Oh bloody hell! I know mum!"

"Ginny, don't swear!" Arthur finally spoke.

"Don't swear! Don't swear, oh this is ridiculous! Forget it, I wanted to be truthful and honest but clearly I shouldn't have bothered. Why did I even feel guilty?"

"Guilty?" Arthur asked "About what?"

"About not being open to my family, who are meant to accept me no matter what!"

"When have we rejected you?" Arthur asked.

"Well this isn't exactly welcoming me with open arms is it?"

"It's just a bit of a shock, that's all." He said "Just give us some time to get used to it." Molly stirred by her husbands side.

"Get used to it?!" she cried. "You can get used to having a child whose bad at school or a bit of a tearaway, how can I get used to my only daughter being… being… gay!" she spat out the last word as though it hurt her.

"Molly! Calm down!" Arthur was shocked at his wife, "I thought you said that you'd be fine if one of our children was gay, it's not their choice."

"I'd probably be more accepting if it was one of the boys but not the only daughter born into the Weasley line for generations!"

"What!? How can you say that!?" Ginny erupted. "That's so unfair!" Hermione sat unmoving, she didn't know what she should do, stand up for Ginny or just watch things unfold.

"It's not unfair! What you're doing to us is unfair! How could you be so selfish!?"

"Selfish! What the hell?!"

"Yes, selfish, I wanted to have grandchildren and a big wedding for my only daughter!"

"Mum! Firstly I'm 15, stop planning out my life! Secondly, I can still have kids and a wedding! And third, it's not a choice I made, I'm just in love with Hermione like the sky is blue and the grass is green! It's a fact, you can't change it and neither can I!" Ginny yelled. The shouting had caught Harry and Ron's attention; they were stood in the doorway both with a disbelieving and fearful look pinned to their faces. Neither moved and neither spoke, Ginny and her mum continued to argue unaware of their's, or anyone else's presence it seemed.

"I only want what's best for you!" Molly shouted back.

"So you think lying and pretending is what's best for me!?"

"No…" Molly started but couldn't think of a reply. Ginny saw that she had her mum pinned into a corner. She glared more intently at her mother; the passion in her gaze must have scared her mother as Molly closed her mouth and looked away, sighing.

"All I wanted was your support but it's clear you'd rather have me miserable and 'normal' than happy and 'different'." Ginny said sternly as though she was telling her mother off. The older woman looked to her husband for some sort of excuse but saw that he agreed with Ginny. She looked away from the group and noticed Ron and Harry in the doorway.

"Ho long have you been stood there?" she asked, a little more angrily than she meant.

"I… we… about… two minutes." Ron stuttered.

"Did you know about this?" she signalled towards Ginny and Hermione.

"I saw them together a few days ago, outside." Ron gave Hermione an angry look. "I told them it was wrong but they wouldn't listen."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it was none of our business." Arthur cut in, he looked over to the girls, "thanks for being honest with us girls, it means a lot to me."

"Arthur!" molly began.

"Molly! Stop! Shouting isn't going to solve anything, not that there's anything to solve." Arthur said sternly to his wife. "I think this discussion is over for tonight." He got up from his chair and took his newspaper into the lounge. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and the girls got out of the kitchen as quickly as possible, Ginny made a point of barging into her brother on the way. Harry glanced awkwardly around the room, this holiday was certainly different to usual stays at the Burrow. Molly buried her head in her hands and sighed. She knew this was coming but it still hurt her for some reason. Ron glanced at his mother and decided it would be best to leave her alone, emotional charts weren't his forte. He stepped out of the room and turned to Harry.

"I can't believe they did that." He said.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to tell them?" Harry looked puzzled.

"'Course I wasn't gonna tell them Harry, see how mum is now? I didn't want to hurt her, seems like Ginny doesn't care about anyone else now she has Hermione!" he said angrily.

"Well, what's done is done I guess." Harry replied, "There's nothing we can do about it so let's just forget about it."

"I can't just leave it, Ginny's got to stop being so selfish, and Hermione, I can't believe she lead Ginny on!"

"She didn't lead Ginny on, if anything Ginny led her on. She was flirting with…"

"Harry! Whose side are you on? I don't want to hear about them flirting or kissing or any of the other sick things they do!"

"What's wrong with you Ron? Why are you so bothered about it! You're dad said that it's fine so why can't you just forget about it?"

"Because…" Ron stated.

"Because what?" Harry asked, getting frustrated with his friend.

"Because I'm meant to be with Hermione! Not Ginny! I've known her for longer and… and I'm a guy!" Ron yelled, angry at Harry's ignorance. Harry looked at his friend disbelieving.

"And you think I'm happy that Ginny's in love with some one else? I've gotta get over it Ron so why can't you? Stop being such an ass about it!" Harry burst out. Ron looked at Harry apologetically. He sighed.

"I guess so," he said after a while, "Ah, girls, why bother?"

Harry let out a bark of laughter "Tell me about it". They walked up to Ron's room.


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

**Well here's another chapter finally, I'm really sorry for the wait, exams have started so of course suddenly my writer's block has gone and I can write again. If only there was an exam on procrastination -_- I've written a load of chapters in advanced now and hopefully I won't wait so long between updates again. Well enjoy it…**

**Chapter 12: Aftermath**

Hermione sat on her camp bed still pale as Ginny paced the room angrily. "I can't believe my mum! How could she be so selfish?" she flung her arms up in despair, "It's not like we've even done anything wrong!"

"Gin, please stop pacing, it's making me more anxious than I already am." Ginny stopped pacing and turned to look at Hermione.

"Sorry, I'm just so angry." She said as she sat down next to Hermione. The springs groaned at the added weight, "Ah this bed is rubbish, how can you sleep on it?" she asked as the bed creaked again. Hermione didn't answer but continued to stare at her feet. Ginny wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"It's my fault, I made you tell them." She said.

"What? No, it's no one's fault 'Mione, at least now it's all out in the open and we don't have to hide anything." Ginny replied soothingly.

"I doubt your mum's gonna want us kissing around the house or holding hands, I don't think she'll even leave us alone together."

"She's leaving us alone now." Ginny said in a seductive voice, she began to kiss the older witch's neck.

"Gin, please, I can't really think about that now. I don't want to give your mum any more reasons to kick me out; maybe I should just pack up my stuff now."

"She's not going to kick you out! Anyway we go to school the day after tomorrow then we won't have to worry about her 'till Christmas." Ginny said, rubbing Hermione's arm to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Gin." She said after a while.

"It's not your fault Hermione" Ginny replied, the brunette could hear the sadness in the younger witch's voice even though she was trying so hard to disguise it.

"It'll get easier." Hermione sad soothingly.

"Hey, I'm meant to be the one comforting you here." Ginny replied sarcastically. Hermione smiled warmly at her before leaning in and capture the redhead's lips. The kiss was tender yet urgent and within a minute the couple found themselves lain out on the squeaky camp bed, Ginny lay on top of Hermione. The floorboards outside Ginny's room creaked and the door handle gave a groan as it was turned. The girls jumped up instantaneously, flushed and flustered.

Arthur stepped into the room and stood awkwardly in the door. "Oh, err, sorry girls… I" he stuttered. Hermione was redder than a cherry and Ginny sat motionless staring at her dad.

"Sorry dad, we… sorry." Ginny staggered.

"It's alright; I'll just have to remember to knock next time." He gave a nervous chuckle. They stayed motionless and silent for a few awkward seconds before Arthur spoke again. "I'm sorry about Molly, she's just a bit shocked, she'll come round. I just wanted to apologise and also to ask you to keep… contact to a minimum around her. You know, give her some time to get used to it." He gave a nervous smile as though he was waiting for an angry outburst.

"Ok dad, we can do that." Ginny replied, she was relieved that that's all her dad wanted.

"Yeah, thanks Mr Weasley." Hermione said, still bright red. He smiled at the couple and left, closing the door behind him.

"Well that was reassuring, at least dad's fine with it." Ginny said a few minutes after he left.

"Yeah, it's a comfort to know." Hermione said. The girls burst into laughter at the situation that had just past and as an outlet for their built up nerves and anxiety. The laughter died after away after a few minutes and Ginny turned back to Hermione.

"Where were we?" she said before pushing Hermione back onto the bed.

"Gin! I don't think…" Hermione was stopped as her lips find other occupation and Ginny rolled back on top of her.

The sun shone happily on the girls who had some how managed to pry themselves apart and climb into separate beds the night before. Ginny was the first to stir, she smiled over at Hermione; the warm morning light made her untameable hair an even deeper chestnut colour. Her chest rose and fell softly with sleep and she was memorized by its steady rhythm.

The redhead continued to watch her lover sleep until she was interrupted by a soft knock on her door. The door opened silently to reveal her mother's face searching intently for her daughter in the dim light.

"Ginny?" she whispered. Ginny looked questioningly at her mother before deciding it best to slip out of her covers and see what she wanted. She looked over at Hermione to check she hadn't woken before joining her mother on the landing. She shut the door noiselessly behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked, a little fiercely. Molly began to walk down the stairs. "Where are we going?" Ginny questioned. Her mother turned and beckoned her down the stairs; clearly she wasn't going to give anything away so Ginny gave in and followed her.

They went into the sitting room and Ginny reluctantly sat facing her mother on the sofa. "Why are we here?" she asked her mother with frustration.

"So we can talk." Molly replied simply.

"About what? I told you what you need to know." Ginny said angrily. Her mother gave her a disbelieving look. "Fine, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything, I want you to listen."

"Go ahead then." Ginny said as indifferently as she could.

"First I want to say sorry for being so… upfront yesterday, I was just shocked and so I may have been a little hasty."

"A little…" Ginny muttered sarcastically. Molly ignored her daughter's comment and continued.

"I just don't think that you can really be happy with Hermione, I mean, you're going to have to give up a lot." Ginny opened her mouth, an angry look blazed on her face. "Listen!" Molly snapped, silencing any outburst from her daughter. "I will support you if this is what you really want but just remember that you won't be able to have children and you might not be accepted in some places, people might discriminate…"

"We already know that after the way you and Ron have treated us! I didn't think that my family would reject me though! I don't need to hear this crap, it's not me who needs help, it's you! You value your own stupid, selfish vision for a future that's not even yours to choose over your only daughter's happiness!" Ginny burst out. Her eye's stung with tears as she glared down at her mother who sat on the sofa.

"Ginevra … I… I just want what's best for you."

"You don't know what's best for me! You're not me and I'm not you! Sorry to disappoint you mum but I'm not the perfect daughter you imagined! I'm Ginny, the one you're stuck with!" She yelled, tears spilled over and flowed down her cheeks and she turned away from her mother. Mrs Weasley sat shocked and ashamed, motionless on the sofa. After a minute she stood and wrapped her arms around her daughter who turned and sobbed into her shoulder. Mrs Weasley rubbed her daughter's back lovingly to calm her weeping.

"You may not be the daughter I imagined but don't for one minute think I'm disappointed in you." She said as she kissed her daughter's head. "I couldn't have asked for a daughter more brave or true. I'm so sorry I ever let you think that I was disappointed in you. It was just that last night suddenly I found out that there was this whole part of you that I never even knew existed and it scared me." Ginny broke out of the hug and looked at her mum. "Mum's are supposed to know everything about their daughters and now all what I thought I knew has been turned on its head."

"I haven't changed mum. I love Hermione the same as I love Quidditch, it's just another part of me. I don't see it as a big deal so no one else should." Ginny's tears began to subside and the mother and daughter sat back down.

"I owe Hermione and you both an apology." Molly said after a while.

"Yeah, she was pretty nervous after last night, she thought you'd kick her out." Ginny allowed a smile to cross her lips.

"I was close to doing it but thankfully your dad stopped me." Molly laughed. She turned to Ginny "I said I would support you and it seems clear to me that even if I didn't you and Hermione still be together but if she does anything to hurt you Ginny, anything at all, I can't promise you I won't kick her out." Ginny laughed at her mum's protective remark.

"Ok mum, I can't argue with that." She hugged her mum.

"Maybe you should go back upstairs, she'll probably be wondering where you are and I best get breakfast ready."

"Thanks mum." Ginny said sincerely, giving her mother a warm smile. "I love you."

"I love you too Ginny." The young redhead bounced up from the sofa and nearly crashed into her dad as she tried to leave the room. Arthur had been stood silently in the doorway; he smiled warmly down at his wife who returned it gladly. Ginny hugged her dad before continuing upstairs to her room. Arthur walked into the room and hugged his wife.

Ginny crept into her room noiselessly but her caution was unnecessary as she found Hermione reading, still tucked up in bed. The brunette closed her book and sat up as soon as she heard the door open.

"Where have you been?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Talking with my mum" Ginny said, trying to stop the grin that was threatening to engulf her face. Hermione's face turned more worried and sceptical.

"What about?" Hermione asked after a few moments although she already knew the answer.

"About us of course, not much else to talk about."

"And how did it go?" she asked warily.

"Well I'm not pacing." the redhead smiled. Hermione looked less worried but still puzzled. Ginny couldn't keep her in the dark anymore so she bounded forward to sit on Hermione's bed. "I think she finally got the message, she's fine with us. She wants to apologise to you later." Hermione's face lit up with happiness, she hugged Ginny.

"That's great!"

"I know" Ginny beamed and kissed Hermione. After a few minutes she untangled herself from Hermione. "Breakfast will be ready in a bit so I'm going to get dressed." She grabbed some clothes and went to leave the room.

"I love you Gin." The brunette called from her bed. Ginny stopped and smiled to herself.

"I love you too" she said before leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13: School Again

**Bit of filler but it's a chapter all the same.**

**Chapter 13: School Again**

Hermione slid the compartment door closed and pulled down the blind that hung above the glass panel. She smiled to Ginny. They'd just waved goodbye to Molly and Arthur and were on their way to school again. The city melted away quickly as the Hogwarts Express left London behind. Hermione took her seat next to Ginny and rested her head against the redheads shoulder. Ron made an annoyed sound in his throat and Ginny scowled.

"If you don't want to see then don't watch." She said to her brother.

"Maybe if you didn't do it then there wouldn't be a problem in the first place." He replied coldly.

"Ron, I'm dating your sister, get over it!" Hermione butted in before Ginny could think of a comeback. She extended her neck and kissed the younger witch. Ron got up.

"I'm going to look for the trolley." He said before opening the door and walking off down the small corridor. Harry sat awkwardly at looking out of the window.

"What's up Harry?" Ginny asked, still smiling down at Hermione.

"Oh, nothing, I think I'll go take a walk as well, maybe check up on what Malfoy's doing." He said distractedly.

"Oh, ok see you later Harry." Hermione sat up to say goodbye to her best friend.

"Yeah, see you" he grabbed something from his bag and left the compartment.

"They were easy to get rid of." Ginny grinned. Hermione looked questioningly at Ginny before noticing a mischievous glint in her eye and laughing.

"So you planned that then?" Hermione asked.

"Of course" the redhead said smoothly before leaning in to capture Hermione's lips. The older witch responded eagerly; her tongue brushed the bottom lip of the redhead before it was granted access. Their tongues tangled with each other and after a few minutes they broke away and Hermione lay back on Ginny's chest.

"I hope we get to do that again before long." Hermione said contentedly.

"I'm sure we'll find time" Ginny smiled and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waste. Soon the sound of a creaking set of wheels could be heard coming down the corridor and the girls reluctantly moved apart..

"Do you want anything?" Hermione asked Ginny as she got up to get her purse from the bag that was resting on the opposite seat.

"I think I'll get a chocolate frog, haven't had one in a while." Ginny replied, she got up and opened the compartment door. A familiar voice floated in.

"Anything from the trolley." She smiled at the redhead who was fumbling around in her pocket to get out her money.

"A chocolate frog and… two liquorice wands please." She fumbled around in her pocket until she got the right amount of change. Just as she had paid Hermione's head appeared beside hers.

"A pumpkin pasty please." She already had her change ready and handed it over to the friendly witch who gave her a pumpkin pasty in return.

"Thank you." The girls said in unison. The old witch smiled at them before moving along to the next compartment. Hermione sat back down and Ginny shut the door once again. Ginny sat opposite Hermione, dropping her purchases on the seat beside her before taking a bite out of one of the liquorice wands. Hermione smiled warmly at her girlfriend.

"What?" Ginny asked slightly nervous.

"You're beautiful you know?" she said through a large grin. The young witch smiled back at Hermione.

"So are you" she said before leaning across and capturing the brunette's lips once more. "It's nice to be alone." She said after they'd broken apart.

Hermione woke up, her cheek pressed against the cool glass of the window, Ginny's head lolled against her shoulder. She checked her watch, they had been asleep for an hour or so and Harry and Ron's bags were nowhere to be seen. Ginny stirred and rub her eyes sleepily.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked groggily.

"Only about an hour or so" Hermione replied. The redhead yawned and looked around the compartment.

"The guys took their stuff while we were sleeping?" she asked.

"It appears so. I think we'd better change into our robes soon, we should be arriving in 30 minutes or so." Hermione said as she rooted around in her bag and pulled out her neatly folded school robes. "I'll see you in a minute." She left the compartment to go and change in the toilet.

Ginny yawned and sat up straight against the seat. After a few minutes she got her robes from her bag and changed quickly in the compartment. Hermione returned after a few minutes.

"I wonder where Harry and Ron could be?" Hermione asked as she put her ordinary clothes back into her bag.

"Who knows? Ron's probably trying to chat up some girl and Harry's probably tagged along for the show." Ginny said passively. "Who cares where they are anyway? We'll have to put up with them for a year or so after today. Let's enjoy the peace."

"Their not that bad." Hermione replied.

"You're not related to either of them." Ginny mocked, she flopped back down on the seat and yawned again.

"How can you possibly be tired? You just slept for an hour." Hermione said jokingly.

"Hey, it's a long journey!" The redhead protested.

The Fat Lady swung open to reveal the familiar, cosy Gryffindor common room. The tower buzzed with the excited voices of first years getting to know each other and their surroundings. Ginny stepped in first and made her way to the worn red sofa that stood before the hearth, two first years were sat anxiously on it but moved as soon as they saw the two older Gryffindors coming towards them. Ginny chuckled to herself as she remembered her first night at Hogwarts; her brothers had helped her to find her way around and kept her company.

"I wonder where Harry and Ron are." Hermione inquired as she joined Ginny on the sofa.

"Still eating probably" Ginny sniggered. Hermione gave her a knowing look and rested her head on the younger girl's shoulder, she gave a contented sigh.

"I've missed being here." She said after a few minutes of looking into the fire.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back."

**And reviews are lovely...**


	14. Chapter 14: Hidden Talents

**Mature content…**

**Chapter 14: Hidden Talents**

The school term had been in swing for two weeks and the girls were slipping back into life at school with ease. Although they hadn't been able to spend too much time alone with each other due to Ron's complaints and fear of discovery, Hermione and Ginny were content.

Ginny was in advanced potions with Hermione on account of her unusually high O.W.L results. The couple sat together, Hermione helping Ginny whenever she fell behind and on one occasion the other way round when Ginny had distracted the brunette by getting a bit too close as Hermione remembered.

_Professor Slughorn had just set the class to working on a page in their text book when Ginny leaned across and whispered to her lover "It's Hogsmede this next weekend, what shall we do?" Hermione turned to face the redhead and whispered back._

"_I don't know, what do you fancy doing?"_

"_Maybe we could just stay at the castle, go for a walk, spend some time together… just us." Ginny let her hand fall onto Hermione's leg and brushed up her thigh. The older witch's breath caught and her cheeks turned to a shade of ruby instantly. Ginny gave a small giggle and turned back to her work while Hermione tried to sort out her head and refocus on the not quite as interesting subject of potions._

This recollection reminded Hermione that it was a Hogsmede weekend this weekend she turned to Ginny who she was sat by, she was listening to Slughorn's lecture with interest. They were sat in the back of the room behind Ron and Harry. The brunette admired her girlfriend as she listened intensely to the potions master, happiness washed over her as she thought about how lucky she was to be with Ginny Weasley. She smiled to herself and Ginny turned to her as she became aware of her gaze.

"What?" The redhead asked.

"Nothing" Hermione replied, grinning.

"Oh really? Like what you see?" She whispered.

"Of course" Hermione grinned, the redhead smiled back at her. "It's Hogsmede this weekend; the castle will be almost deserted." Hermione said seductively. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Now you're talking" she said. Hermione dropped her hand onto Ginny's thigh and grinned even wider. The younger witch reached down and wrapped her fingers around the brunette's hand.

"Miss Weasley! Pay attention, you may have excelled in your Owl's but that is no excuse to start slacking off now!" Professor Slughorn warned.

"Sorry sir." Ginny replied smoothly, releasing Hermione's hand, turning to grin at her briefly before going back to facing the front. Hermione smiled warmly at the redhead before she too turned her attention back to the professor.

The week flew by quickly and soon it was Saturday. Ginny sat in the common room after breakfast gazing at the dormant fireplace. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered through the portrait hole.

"Hey Gin, you going to Hogsmede?" Harry asked as he entered. Ginny got up from her seat and walked towards the group.

"Not this weekend, Hermione and I have got plans." She grinned at the older witch. Ron scowled and turned to Hermione.

"You said you'd come with me and Harry to the Three Broomsticks." He protested.

"It doesn't matter Ron, we'll just have to make do on our own." Harry cut in.

"But…"

"Sorry Ron, I completely forgot." Hermione said as she stepped forward to stand beside Ginny. "Have a good day you two." She said to Harry and Ron before walking to the portrait hole with Ginny. "Where too?" she asked as they stepped through.

"I was thinking we could go to the lake if you wanted?" Ginny said hopefully.

"Sounds good to me" the brunette replied. As soon as they had got out into the grounds the girls intertwined their hands and smiled at each other. The sounds of the castle faded behind them and soon no other human could be heard only the sounds of birds and wind were audible.

Ginny lead Hermione to a secluded spot on the near side of the lake where she sat against a tree, Hermione sat between her legs and rested her head back against the redhead's chest.

"You're good at finding out-of-the-way places Gin" Hermione remarked as she took in the beauty of their surroundings.

"It's one of my many hidden talents." The redhead replied sounding smug.

"Any other hidden talents you want to share?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to stick around to find out." Ginny grinned, Hermione settled back into her chest and sighed.

"It's nice to have some peace for once." Hermione remarked, closing her eyes "Not having to worry about being caught." Ginny sighed.

"I guess that means you won't mind me doing this then." She said mysteriously.

"Doing what?" Hermione was answered instantly as the redhead's lips brushed against her neck. She let out a shaky breath. Ginny continued to nibble the brunette's neck as her hands travelled down Hermione's sides to the bottom of her T-shirt. "Ginny" the older witch moaned. Ginny responded to the sound by pushing her hands up the brunette's stomach, she quickened the movements of her mouth on the older witch's neck sending ripples of pleasure through Hermione. She couldn't take it any longer and needed to capture Ginny's lips.

Hermione turned round to face Ginny and straddled her hips. She crushed her lips against the other girls and moaned into her mouth. The younger girl pushed her tongue into the brunette's mouth. She pushed her hands further up Hermione's top until she had hooked them round her bra strap. She broke the kiss and nervously gazed at Hermione.

"We've been here before." Ginny said anxiously.

"I love you Gin but I don't think we should rush things." Hermione replied.

"We're not rushing things really."

"You're only 15 Gin!"

"So?"

"So maybe we should wait for a bit." Ginny was getting frustrated, she knew what she wanted and she wished people wouldn't keep treating her like a kid. She unhooked Hermione bra and raised an eyebrow in defiance. Hermione was trying desperately to think of how to proceed but her mind was seriously clouded, she hated that Ginny did that to her. While the older witch was trying to organize her thoughts Ginny brought her hand round to Hermione's front and cupped her breast.

"Tell me to stop." Ginny smiled boldly as she began to kneed the warm, soft skin of Hermione's chest.

"Ginny…" Hermione said weakly.

"Say you don't want me to go on and I'll stop." She said firmly while beginning to rub her nipple. She leaned forward and kissed her neck slowly, teasing her sensitive flesh. Hermione sighed and gave in, she lifted the redhead's face to hers and kissed her once more. Ginny took her hands out from under the brunette's shirt and lifted it over her head. Hermione didn't try to fight it this time and allowed her torso to be exposed. Ginny lay her down gently on the grass and gazed at her girlfriend.

"Merlin" Ginny blinked "You're to beautiful Hermione." She said in awe, Hermione's chestnut hair was fanned out around her head. Some rogue strands curled over her shoulders, contrasting to the pale, milky hue of her skin. Ginny kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips before bending down and kissing her stomach. She slowly trailed kisses up the older witch's chest making her breath ragged. After much kissing and moaning she reached the silky skin of her breast. Ginny began to spiral her tongue around Hermione's left breast, she brought her right hand up to rub the opposite nipple.

"Oh gods Ginny." Hermione moaned, she tangled her fingers in the fiery red hair pf her lover, forcing her down further onto her chest. Hermione found Ginny's thigh between her legs and began to grind against it. She moaned once more. Noticing what Hermione was doing Ginny pressed her leg harder into Hermione and began to move in a steady rhythm.

"Merlin Gin…" Hermione moaned. She pulled Ginny up to face her once more and kissed her fiercely, still grinding against her leg. They moved together quickly, Hermione let out a series of moans and shouts and wrapped her arms tightly around Ginny's shoulders as she bucked her hips and arched her back.

A wave of pleasure washed through the brunette and she shook in Ginny's arms.

"I love you Hermione, so much." Ginny panted. Hermione captured the redhead's lips in a passionate yet gentle kiss that confirmed that the feeling was mutual.

"I think I've found another one of your hidden talents." Hermione smirked after a few minutes of peaceful serenity.

**I don't think I'll be writing anymore mature content unless anyone specifically asks me to; it's a bit dull to write, well for me atleast, unlike arguments, I love a good fight xD**** As usual, reviews are lovely...  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Viewpoints

**Before I begin the next chapter I'd like to say a big thanks to LauraFlowi for all the quick reviews she's given to the story, it really gives me anoher reason to keep going with the story so thanks. Anyways, here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 15: Viewpoints**

It was a few days after their first 'intimate' experience down by the lake. They hadn't been able to spend any time alone together since that day because of school, Quidditch and of course because they didn't want to raise suspicions. The girls thought that so far they'd done a good job of hiding their relationship, they'd heard no rumours and had had no confrontations so things were looking good. Ron seemed more civil and Harry was his usual accepting self although he seemed rather distracted as of late.

Ginny had just finished her third lesson of the day and was on her way to meet Hermione in one of the lesser used corridors so they could walk down to lunch together. She stopped in front of the window they were set to meet at and gazed out at the grounds. The window gave a clear view of the Quidditch pitch and the black lake off in the distance. It was mid October and most of the trees were quite bare, the low sun hung in the clear, pale blue sky bathing everything in a cold light. Suddenly the sound of footsteps rang out in the stone corridor and Ginny smiled as she thought of Hermione but was disappointed when she saw Cho Chang walking towards her.

"Hey Ginny"

"Oh, hi Cho" Why was she her? Cho came to stand infront of Ginny, she seemed slightly nervous. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked slightly annoyed.

"I was looking for you"

"For me? Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, well I'm waiting for some one so maybe we could talk later?" Ginny was impatient to be alone with Hermione, they didn't get much time together what with Quidditch and school work.

"I know you're waiting for Hermione." Cho stated plainly. Ginny looked at her with her eyebrows raised, what was that supposed to mean?

"Um… ok then." Ginny responded uneasily.

"I've seen you two together." Ginny froze.

"You must have been imagining things, we're just friends." Ginny replied shakily. Unknown to Cho and Ginny, Hermione was making her way up the corridor. She could hear the mumbled noise of 2 people talking and wondered who was up there. She quickened her pace.

"I'm not blind Ginny." Cho said.

"No, but you must be mad, me and Hermione are just friends." Hermione was on the corridor now and saw that Cho was with Ginny. Cho stepped closer to Ginny, the redhead was frozen to the spot.

"If you're just friends then she won't mind me doing this then." Cho closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against Ginny's. Ginny stood motionless unable to comprehend what was happening. Why was Cho kissing her? She didn't kiss her back but she didn't push her away instantly either.

Hermione watched in horror as Cho pushed Ginny back forcefully against the wall. The redhead was clearly not kissing her back but she wasn't pushing her away either. Why wasn't she pushing her away? It felt as though Ginny had wrenched her heart out of her chest. Unable to cope with the pain of watching any longer she turned and ran from the corridor, tears burning in her eyes.

All this had happened in the space of five seconds which had given Ginny long enough to think clearly. She pushed Cho away with some force.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny yelled at her. Cho gazed at her, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

"You liked that." She stated confidently.

"What? I just pushed you away. How could you think I liked that? Gods, I hope no one saw that." Ginny put her hand to her forehead and pushed her hair back nervously.

"You took your time to push me away."

"What? No… I just had to register what you were doing. What…Why did you kiss me?" Ginny stumbled around her words and looked nervously around her.

"I wanted to." Cho stepped closer to her once more, Ginny was still stood with her back pressed to the wall, motionless. "Is that a crime?" Cho placed her hand on the redhead's hip and tried to pull her in for another kiss. This time Ginny pushed her away before their lips could meet.

"Stay away from me!" she said menacingly as she side stepped the Ravenclaw and headed back down the corridor. She didn't go to the great hall but headed straight back to the common room to try and clear her head. She needed to work out what to tell Hermione or if she should tell her at all. This thought then made her wonder where the brunette was, she hadn't seen her in the corridor.

Ginny stopped in her tracks. Her stomach seamed to have dropped to her feet and she felt her face drain of colour. What if Hermione had been in the corridor? What if she'd seen her and Cho? She might have interpreted it in the wrong way. "Crap" she breathed before sprinting off to the Great Hall to look for any traces of Hermione.

She ran through the crowded entrance hall and scanned the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were sat together however Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Ginny stopped in the massive doorway and scanned the room madly. Maybe Hermione hadn't seen anything and was waiting for her in the corridor right now, she might have been late out of Transfiguration. The idea gave Ginny a faint sense of hope.

"Hi Ginny" Luna called dreamily "Is everything alright? You look awful."

"I feel awful" Ginny muttered.

"Something you ate?"

"I haven't eaten"

"Maybe its Nargles… Most active in Autumn you know?"

"No I'm pretty sure it's not Nargles Luna, I'm looking for Hermione, have you seen her recently?"

"Yeah, she looked awful as well" she said distantly.

"Crap" Ginny muttered to herself "Where did you see her?"

"She was going towards Gryffindor Tower I think, 5 minutes ago."

"Thanks Luna" Ginny said before speeding off back to the common room.

"If there's anything I can do" Luna called after her friend before shrugging and going into the hall for lunch.

Ginny raced down corridors nearly knocking some first years down in her rush to find Hermione. It was clear that she'd seen, why else would she be looking awful? She hadn't had any exams or essays to hand in or get back today so it wasn't anything to do with school and she seemed fine at breakfast. Despite the heavy feeling of guilt Ginny was very slightly smug that Hermione was jealous of her, she tried to suppress this feeling and pushed it to the back of her mind, it wasn't really fair on Hermione.

The fat lady loomed ahead and Ginny came to a halt before the ancient portrait. "Hermione!" she yelled at the portrait before quickly covering her mouth and wracking her muddled brain for the password.

"What on earth? What's going on?" The fat lady yelled, startled by the sudden outburst.

"Sorry…Dilligrout" Ginny corrected.

"Calm down dear! Nearly jumped out of my skin!" the lady grumbled as the portrait swung back to reveal the common room. Ginny rushed in, still breathless after her sprint through the castle. The common room was quiet, a few third years were sat talking together and some other students were busy working or studying around the room. Ginny saw that Hermione wasn't in the room and so headed up to the dormitories. She walked slowly up the stairs trying to delay the confrontation and unavoidable argument that was about to ensue however soon reached the sixth year dormitory. The redhead took a deep breath before opening the door.


	16. Chapter 16: Raised Voices

**Chapter 16: Raised Voices**

The sound of muffled sobs hit Ginny as she entered the room. Ten four poster beds were encircled around a small log fire, all the curtains on these beds were open apart from the ones that were hung from the bed farthest from the door. Ginny winced as another sob sounded in the room, she closed the door behind her and walked forward a few steps. She hated the sound of the brunette's tears and the fact that she had been the cause of them made the sound even more horrible.

"H-Hermione" Ginny's voice cracked, her throat was dry from the run. "Are… are you alright?" of course she wasn't alright, there was no point in trying to seem ignorant.

"Get out Ginny!" the unmistakable voice of Hermione yelled as best she could through her tears "I don't want to see you!"

"Please Hermione, I know what you think you saw and…"

"Let me guess, it wasn't you fault, or no, Cho made you do it!" she screamed, her voice was dripping with malicious sarcasm. "Get out!"

"No I-" Hermione thrust back the curtain to reveal her tear streaked face; she held her wand pointed at Ginny's chest. "Please let me explain!"

"I don't want to know." Hermione spat back.

"It wasn't what you think, I was waiting for you and Cho appeared-"

"Oh and you mistook her for me and decided to snog her! I said Get out!" Hermione's face flashed with a thunderous anger. She shot a curse at the bin next to Ginny's foot and the contents went up in raging blue flames. Ginny looked wide eyed at the spectacle and gulped before looking timidly back towards Hermione. She was trying to hold back the tears that were stinging in her eyes.

"Please, I told her to stop, I pushed her away! I want you, no one else, I love you! Please believe me!" Ginny pleaded desperately, the tears came now, dripping slowly down her pale face. "I wouldn't do this to you." She said quietly before looking down at her feet."

"It didn't look that way from where I was stood!" Hermione said sternly back to her although her voice had lost some of its bitterness at seeing the state that Ginny was in. Surely the redhead was being truthful, it was obvious in her body language but Hermione couldn't let herself believe it, the evidence was clear, she'd seen Ginny kiss some one else, some one who wasn't her. "Get out Ginny! Go and be with Cho, don't let me stop you!" Hermione spat at Ginny, her voice was filled more with anguish and pain than venom and she cursed herself for showing it.

"No! I can't leave if that's what you think, I've never wanted anyone but you!"

"Great way of showing it! Maybe I'll go kick Harry in the balls to show him how much that I value his friendship."

"I didn't know what was happening! I want to kiss Cho, she kissed me!"

"Can't you just leave, I don't want to see you anymore!"

"No! I'm not leaving until you know that I didn't want to kiss Cho. I've wanted you since my second year, Why would I screw this up for some meaningless kiss with a girl I don't even like? I love you, no one else!" Ginny spoke with desperation and honesty. Hermione stared at Ginny intensely throughout the speech. The redhead's confession shocked Hermione. She'd never thought that Ginny had loved her since the age of 12, the idea was amazing to Hermione and she realised how painful the last 3 years must have been for her. Hermione had never known love unless it was already given to her, she didn't have to wait or wonder if it could ever be returned. The idea was almost frightening.

"What happened then Gin? Why did I find you k-kissing another girl?" Hermione stumbled over the word as though it hurt her even to say it. Ginny's heart jumped as she realised that she had been given a chance to explain.

"Well, I was waiting for you when Cho turned up. She said she wanted to talk to me but I said I was waiting for some one and asked if we could talk later. Then she said that she knew who I was waiting for which was a bit unnerving. I denied it and so she said that if we were just friends then you wouldn't mind her kissing me and before I could process what was happening she was kissing me, up against a wall. That's when I pushed her away and yelled at her." Ginny explained. Hermione weighed up the account, it seemed to match what she had seen up to the kiss, when she'd left.

"I want to believe you but seeing you kissing some one else was just too painful. I can't just forget it and move on like you want me to."

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" Ginny retorted.

"Yeah as you keep saying. I need to be able to trust you Ginny, especially since you have this power over me, you can make me so unbelievably happy or you could kill me, make me or break me, so I need to know that this won't happen again."

"It won't happen again, why won't you trust me? You did before this!" Ginny could feel the anger boiling up in her, why wouldn't Hermione believe her, why couldn't she see how much she loved her? "I didn't bloody shag her Hermione! How do you think I felt watching you with Krum? You let him kiss you and hold you and there I was stuck with Neville while Krum put his bloody hands all over you! I had to endure that and I still loved you even though it was obvious you didn't care about me! You weren't guilty even though you wanted him to do it, now here I am feeling guilty because Cho decided it would be fun to screw everything up! I didn't ask for this to happen! I didn't want this to happen!"

"That was different, I wasn't dating you then! I was dating Krum!"

"Yeah but I still had to watch and suffer!"

"No one was making you watch, I'm sorry Ginny but I wasn't cheating on you then!"

"I didn't cheat on you, Cho kissed me! How many bloody times?"

"Ugh, you're so much like Ron, so stubborn!"

"I'm being stubborn? I've already told you what happened but you don't want to believe me, you'd rather make yourself feel crap and be right that happy and wrong!" Ginny threw her hands up in desperation, "Oh just forget it Hermione, clearly your pride is more important than our relationship!" Ginny turned and stormed out of the room in true Weasley fashion leaving Hermione staring blankly and sadly at the door, fresh sobs raking her body.

Ginny stormed down the stairs and towards the grounds. She needed to calm down or she'd end up cursing some random kid for bumping her or something. Thankfully the corridors were empty as most students were in lessons. Ginny made her way out into the grounds and towards a small group of trees for cover.

Just as she was about to reach the first tree a voice called out from behind her. Ginny turned around and grabbed her wand from her back pocket.

"I told you to stay away from me!" she growled through gritted teeth, pointing her wand at the chest of Cho Chang. Cho smiled confidently ignoring the wand pointed at her and walked closer to the redhead. "Go away! You've done enough damage today."

"Oh so Hermione did mind then, I guess I'm not mad or blind then." Cho replied smugly.

"Leave me alone!" Ginny yelled and flourished her wand ominously.

"Oh come one Ginny, where's your sense of adventure? I know you liked it." Cho was only a meter away from her now but had stopped advancing.

"What's wrong with you? It's like you're possessed or something, I told you to stay away from me!"

"Come on Gin, we could have fun together, no one else has to know. It'd be so easy." Cho said seductively taking another step towards the young witch. Ginny thrust her wand at her in warning.

"Hermione already knows you idiot! You've wrecked everything I have in a matter of hours. Why would I want you?"

"I know you want me, I want you, no one else wants you right now. I'm the only one here." Cho motioned to their surroundings. Ginny didn't follow her hand but stayed glaring at her face.

"I barely even know you, why are you doing this?" Ginny was now the one stepping back to avoid Cho's advances. There was something very wrong about this whole situation. Ginny scanned their surroundings quickly before snapping her head back to Cho. She swore she saw some movement in a nearby bush and did a double take but before she could look closer Cho was upon her. She had her hand wrapped tightly around Ginny's hip and their lips were mere centimetres apart. Ginny pushed her away without pause this time. "Bloody hell! Stay away from me!"

"Maybe you should get over Hermione, she clearly doesn't want you or she'd be here now instead of me. She doesn't want you but I do so let me have you."

"Get away!" Ginny yelled.

"Forget her!" Cho was upon her once more although slightly more aggressively than before. Ginny pushed her back again and pointed her wand at the crazed girl.

"_Petrificus Totals'_!" she yelled, Cho's body went stiff and fell to the ground instantly. Ginny then wheeled round to the bush she had just seen move and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" there was a muffled groan and then a thud. Ginny ran over to the bush and peered through the tangle of branches at an unconscious body.


	17. Chapter 17: Revelation

**Sorry about the Cliffy back there, I'm quite a few chapters ahead so I didn't realise it was coming up but hey, I do like to keep you all guessing. Here's another chapter then:**

**Chapter 17: Revelation**

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed as she peered into the dark bush. A pale freckled and stunned face stared unseeingly back at her. "What the hell is going on?" Ginny said to herself while looking between Cho and her brother. She dragged her brother roughly out of the bush and pulled him over to where Cho's rigid body had fallen.

Ginny set about searching her brother before he came round. She found a blank piece of parchment and his wand, which she tucked into her robe, in his pockets. Ginny then rummaged around in the many pockets of his cloak before stumbling upon a small vial half filled with a red liquid. On the side of the small bottle was a label adorned with a large gold W and the words, 'Instant Infatuation Draft: One drop and you'll have your crush literally begging for you'. Ginny eyed the bottle with suspicion. It was clearly one of her brothers Wizard Wheeze concoctions but why was Ron carrying it around with him?

Ron began to groan and come round on the floor by Ginny's feet. He clutched his head and slowly sat up to find his sister standing over him, wand brandished and with a very angry look on her face. Instantly he wished he was still unconscious. He closed his eyes and then reopened them hoping it was a dream but there was no such luck. He glanced around himself and found that he was only a meter away from the stiff body Cho Chang. This wasn't looking good.

"Instant Infatuation draft" Ginny said incredulously "Now what would my brother want with that, he already has so much female attention." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and anger. Bollocks!

"Where'd you find that Gin?" Ron said innocently.

"Don't play dumb Ron, I know it's hard for you but I need a reason not to hex you right now so you best start talking." Ginny said with serious conviction.

"I don't know what you're-"

"I'm warning you Ron, talk or you won't be able to eat solid food for a decade!" Ron gulped, some how he didn't think his sister was joking about that. "Why did I find this bottle in your pocket?" Ginny shook the bottle in front of his face.

"I… It… Fred and George gave it to me."

"Why?"

"I asked them to." Ron tried to avoid Ginny's piercing eyes.

"And why did I find you in a bush?"

"I…" Ron trailed off and closed his mouth. Ginny shot a spark from her wand in frustration.

"Speak!" she yelled.

"I… Well… You know…" Ron stuttered.

"Hurry up!" Ginny snarled.

"I was just watching you… and Cho… out here… alone."

"What are you stalking me now?"

"No I just saw you two talking so I thought I'd listen." Ron said reluctantly.

"So you just happened to be skipping class, wandering around this exact place and chanced upon seeing me and Cho 'talking'." She said with venomous sarcasm. "What the hell are you doing here!" she exploded. Ron flinched away from his sister.

"I… Fine I wanted to see what you were doing with her!" He revealed.

"What? Are you checking up on me?"

"I don't want you to cheat on Hermione, she's my best mate!"

"She's my fucking girlfriend!"

"Exactly!"

"What are you talking about? How can you be so infuriating! You drugged Cho so you could catch me 'cheating' on Hermione then run off to tell her? What's wrong with you? Did you think that after that little revelation Hermione would be so thankful that she'd be shag you? How could you be so selfish?"

"I'm not being selfish! I just want what's best for Hermione!"

"Yeah I'm sure having a lying snitch for a boyfriend is what all girls dream of! And if your plan didn't work then would you have drugged her the same as you drugged Cho?"

"No! I…" Ron trailed off at seeing how flawed his plan was.

"How long is that bloody potion going to last?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Just a day" Ron sounded like a little child that had just been caught drawing on the walls or stealing a biscuit. Ginny sighed and pushed her hand through her hair in despair.

"As soon as we get back into the castle you're going to explain to Hermione exactly what you've done."

"No, Why should-" Ginny let out a snarl and her eyes turned back to pierce her brothers once more.

"Because if you don't I swear I will kill you!"

"I didn't make you kiss her!" Ron retorted.

"I didn't kiss her; she jumped on me thanks to your bloody potion!"

"I can't tell her Ginny, she'll hate me!" Ron said in despair.

"Oh like she hates me right now!" Ginny looked down at he brother. "You're going to tell her, I'm not going to let you wreck everything I've wanted thanks to your jealousy."

"I can't and you can't make me!" Ron knew how childish he sounded but he was clutching at straws, he didn't want to reveal to Hermione how pathetically jealous he actually was, it was bad enough that Ginny had found out.

"You will tell her or I will kill you! Simple as."

"You wouldn't kill me, I'm your brother." Ron stated simply.

"Trust me, if I lose Hermione over this then I don't care if you're a death eater or Dumbledore, I will kill you and I will enjoy it." Ron flinched backwards at the terrifying reality of his sisters words. It was like she was possessed by love for Hermione at that moment. It was an unstoppable force that you'd have to be insane to get in the way of. "Get up! You've got some explaining to do." Ginny said after a brief pause, motioning for Ron to stand. He followed without question and hung his head as they walked back towards the castle, Cho floating in tow behind them.

**Sorry for making Ron such an ass but it's pretty fun to write =]**


	18. Chapter 18: An Explanation

**A/N: Well it's been way too long but I only just found the chapters on my PC after I thought they'd been wiped. I haven't written any new ones but I though I should post some of the old ones since I found them. I've got up to chapter 23 and if you guys want me to continue then please review!**

**Chapter 18: An Explanation**

Ron walked slowly back to the castle, futile escape plans running through his mind. He could just run and try desperately to escape the hexes Ginny would throw at him or maybe he could simply refuse to tell Hermione what he'd done, although Ginny's statement back outside seemed scarily honest. No he'd have to be clever about this, he'd have to find a way to get out of it without letting Ginny catch on. He'd have to think of a cunning, deceitful plan. Betrayal was his only option. Ginny had brought it upon herself, she'd taken Hermione from him, she was his not his little sisters. Ron clenched his fist as another wave of burning jealousy slithered through him.

Ginny had left Cho outside the castle, brining her inside would have been a little too risky but at least by tomorrow she'd be back to normal and so would her relationship with Hermione. Ginny smiled to herself at the thought. Ron reckoned he could break them up with a potion from a joke shop, what an idiot. No, life was going to be good again. She gave out a satisfactory sigh and continued to walk towards the common room, her wand still pressed against Ron's back.

They soon entered the common room which was still quite deserted, only a few students were scattered around studying in their free period. Ginny left Ron in the common room while she went to get Hermione. Ron didn't move, if he ran now his plan would never work, he needed to play along with Ginny, let her walk into the trap unknowingly.

Ginny knocked on Hermione door before going in. The brunette was out of bed and seemed to be organising her trunk.

"Hi" the redhead said timidly.

"Back again I see, what excuse have you got this time or are you going to admit you were wrong and apologise." Hermione said icily.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry, I've already said it."

"Oh so you did kiss her then?"

"No that's not what I mean, I'm sorry that Ron is my ridiculously jealous brother."

"So its Ron's fault now is it?"

"Well, yes"

"Ginny! Just admit your wrong, stop blaming everyone else, don't bring Ron into this when he's got nothing to do with it!"

"But he has! If you just come down stairs then he'll explain what he's done." Ginny said, exasperated. Hermione's natural curiosity got the better of her once more. She needed to know what Ginny was talking about, dam it she knew so well how to twist her round her little finger.

"Fine, but if this turns out to be a stupid invented story then I swear I won't even look at you again!" Hermione said begrudgingly.

"Follow me." Ginny went out of the dormitory and down to the common room where she was surprised to see Ron waiting patiently in a worn out red armchair. Hermione came followed her down the stairs into the common room.

"Well go on then." Hermione said, a slight edge of curiosity slipped into her tone. They walked over to a more secluded corner of the common room. "What is it that you've done Ron?" He didn't reply so Ginny elbowed him impatiently.

"Go on!" she snarled.

"Ok, ok, chill out." He said coolly "I gave Cho some potion that made her want Ginny." Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" she asked totally puzzled.

"I gave her some potion so that she'd try and kiss Ginny, then I directed her up to the corridor where I knew you two were meeting so that you'd she her kissing Ginny."

"What? Why?" Hermione asked still just as bemused.

"Because… because" Ron went red, he didn't want to admit it. "Because I was jealous of her, I wanted you to see her with Cho and split up with her."

"I can't believe you Ron! Why can't you just get over this whole thing? I'm dating your sister, you can't stop that!"

"I nearly did." He thought to himself looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry" he said so that both of the girls could hear him. He looked up to Hermione. "It won't happen again. I'm over it now, I swear." Stage one, deceit, check. In one day he'd been selfish and lied to more people than most Slytherin's had in the whole of their time at Hogwarts.

Hermione made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat and stood up to leave. "You Weasley's will be the death of me!" she said, more to herself than anyone else, as she left. Ginny got up and followed Hermione, blanking Ron as she walked past him. Ron snorted at his sisters disaproval and got up to find Harry.

"Hermione!" Ginny called after the older witch who was just about to step through the portrait hole. "Wait up!" Hermione turned round to see Ginny making her way confidently towards her.

"Look Ginny…" she started.

"I'm glad that's all cleared up, I told you it wasn't my fault." She smiled. Hermione was amazed at the younger witch's naivety.

"Gin, I never said I'd forgiven you, potion or not you still kissed someone else. I just need some time to get over it." Ginny's face fell noticeably at Hermione's speech.

"Oh, well, yeah I guess so." She looked down at her feet before looking back up to the brunette with the usual glint in her eyes. "I'll be waiting" she said before lightly kissing Hermione's cheek and turning back to the common room. Hermione absent-mindedly ran her finger tips over the place where Ginny's lips had just grazed and smiled to herself, no matter how angry she made her, she'd always love her. She sighed and turned back to go and study in the library.


	19. Chapter 19: Deception

**Chapter 19: Deception**

It was two days since the kiss incident and Ginny had been giving Hermione her space like she asked. Ron watched the pair closely and was glad of having Hermione around without the presence of his sister. He decided that two days was long enough to wait before putting phase two into action.

It was evening now, around 7pm and the common room was reasonably quiet as many students were still eating. Harry was speaking with Dumbledore and so Ron and Hermione were left to their own devices, the witch was reading a book on one of the old armchairs near the fire and Ron was sat staring into the fire, occasionally glancing at the brunette. He looked around the room, a few first or second years were sat talking in the far corner and some forth years were occupying the other corner. They were pretty much alone and Ron decided that now was as good a time as any. He coughed.

"Hermione I was wondering if I could speak to you about something?"

"Hmm?" she replied vaguely, still intent on her book.

"It's important." Still no reaction, "It's about Ginny." Hermione looked up. Great, that wasn't the way he was hoping to get her attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"It's about Cho and the kiss." Ron tested. Hermione flinched slightly but didn't give anything away in her expression.

"Ron is this really…"

"Yes, it's important; it's just, I didn't tell you the whole truth about what happened." Hermione had put her book down on of the arms of her chair and was looking intently at Ron, brilliant. "Hermione, I lied."

"What do you mean you lied?"

"I mean that I didn't actually drug Cho, Ginny just asked me to tell you that so that you wouldn't be so angry. I only went along with it 'cause, well you know, I'm her brother." Ron prayed that she'd buy it.

"What?" Hermione asked, a blank look on her face.

"I'm really sorry Hermione." Ron made a move towards Hermione, to comfort her.

"Why did she want to kiss her? Why couldn't she just tell me?" Hermione stared blankly at nothing.

"I don't know Hermione; I guess she's just not old enough to be in that kind of relationship." Ron was now enveloping Hermione in a hug. She didn't move into him but she didn't move away which Ron took for a good sign.

"I can't believe it. Why would she do that?" The tears started to come now, the soaked slowly into Ron's maroon Weasley jumper. He held her closer, inhaling her scent as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"It's ok Hermione, plenty of other fish in the sea." Ron said after a few minutes, a bit too light heartedly. Hermione tensed before untangled herself Ron.

"You don't get it Ron! I love her; it's not just like having a stupid crush you can get over when some one else catches your eye!" Hermione yelled, exasperated. Ron stared up at her, dumbfounded that she could have taken his words so badly.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant, well you know. There's plenty of other people who you could be just as happy with, people who wouldn't let you down like Ginny." Ron explained desperately.

"But they're not her!" Hermione said before turning and walking up to her dormitory leaving a confused Ron in a circle of intrigued Gryffindors. 'Great' she thought to herself, 'now everyone knows.'

Ron shook his head in amazement before deciding to go back down to the hall to see if Harry was down there. As he was making his way down the steps in front of the Great Hall he ran into Ginny who had just come in from walking the grounds. She stopped right in front of Ron, her boots leaving pools of water as the snow melted from her laces.

"Have you seen Hermione?" she asked with evident concern and impatience.

"You're about the last person she wants to see right now." He said irritation plain in his tone. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're not mistaking me for you. You're the idiot who drugged Cho remember."

"Right" Ron said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean? It's not funny; you nearly wrecked everything all because you're jealous. When are you going to learn that it's me she wants? It's me she chose, remember?" the siblings were now squaring up to one another, Ron towering over his fiery sister.

"We'll see" he said menacingly before pushing past her and going into the hall.

"Whatever Ronald" Ginny watched him swagger into the hall before turning round and running up to the common room to find Hermione.

She searched the room and noted the unusual looks most of the third and first years occupying the common room were giving her. She approached a third year she recognised from Quidditch tryouts and asked "Have you seen Hermione?" to which the surrounding kids sniggered. Ginny span round and gave one of the third years an angry yet puzzled look, they were instantly silenced.

She turned on the spot and went up to the girls dormitories avoiding the inquisitive stares and hushed whispers that followed her. There was something seriously weird going on, the girls hadn't been public with their relationship so it can't have been that. She felt her face when she got onto the spiral staircase to see if everything was normal, no unusual bumps or lumps to report there so she shrugged and carried on upstairs.

"Hermione?" Ginny called as she knocked on the girl's door. She pushed open the door and saw the girl lying on her bed with her back turned from the door, the scene was all too familiar. "Hermione? Are you ok?" Ginny asked carefully.

"What do you want Ginny?" she sniffed, on no, now what had happened?

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Ron told me!" Hermione said as she rolled over to show Ginny her angry expression.

"Told you what?" she asked hesitantly.

"What he did for you, how could you make him do that? How could you lie to me like that?"

"I didn't lie."

"Oh come on Ginny, you expect me to believe that dumb story you made up?"

"Well I'll admit it was a weird thing for Ron to do but it did happen."

"Why would Ron do that? It's ridiculous, we're best mates and he's your sister."

"Uh because he's jealous!"

"Oh come on Gin, I'm not stupid, just admit it and then maybe we can work all this out."

"Admit what? I've already told you what happened!"

"Ron told me!"

"What did he tell you?"

"That you asked him to admit to 'making you kiss Cho' and he did it to help you out, would he do that if he was jealous of you?"

"You know Hermione for someone so smart you can be pretty stupid sometimes." Ginny threw her hands up into the air. "Can't you see he's lying to you? I can't believe that you're trusting him over me!"

"I've known Ron since first year; we've been best mates for 7 years of course I trust him!"

"Over me? Over the person you're meant to love?"

"Over the person who kissed someone else!" Hermione yelled back, "yes, I do!" Her words stung Ginny and she was hurt and angry maybe even slightly embarrassed, she snapped.

"Oh you know what, you deserve each other! Thanks for making it so clear. I hope you enjoy shagging my fucking brother! And when you finally realise that he's been lying to you all along then don't bother coming back to me!" Ginny yelled, red faced and shaking. Hermione looked furiously back at her.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"With pleasure." Ginny said coldly before exiting the room, slamming the door behind her. She ran back down the stairs into the common room where a now large crowd were assembled, brought out by the shouting match taking place. Ginny looked around in horror, now there was no doubt that she and Hermione had been more than just friends but she was too angry to think clearly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ginny heard a cool voice come from an armchair near the fire, the smug voice of her brother floated into her ears forcing a snarl from her throat. The crowd sniggered and she lost it.

"Yes ok I'm a fucking lesbian, laugh it up, go on! Come on Ron why don't you show everyone how proud you are to have a gay sister? Or are you still sulking because I got the girl? I got the girl who turned you down; she wanted me, not you." Ginny yelled to the crowd, before turning back round to the armchair Ron was occupying. "Poor Ron, she'd rather go out with a girl than with you." Ginny said, her voice oozing with smug satisfaction and malice. Ron stood up and pointed his wand at Ginny with incredible speed but the young Weasley had anticipated his move and she too had her wand pointed back at him.

"Not anymore!" he said through gritted teeth. "Not now she knows the truth."

"What that stupid lie you made up?"

"She didn't think it was stupid, she believes me and not you!" Ron nearly laughed at his sister. Ginny clenched her fist tighter around her wand at his words. They stung her like someone rubbing salt in new wounds.

"Not for long." Ginny said quietly, her gritted teeth barely moved an inch.

"Oh really, I told you Ginny, it's not natural, girls always go for the guy in the end, it's just a fact of life." Ron said smugly, revelling in the fact that the tables had turned, he had the upper hand.

A snarl ripped through Ginny's body and before Ron knew what was happening streaks of green were pulled from his nose and began to attack him. Ron let out a yelp and started to thrash his arms about wildly trying to beat off the bat bogeys. Ginny sniggered and lowered her wand.

"Survival of the fittest: just another fact of life." Ginny said as she walked round him and out into the castle, she was still clad in a thick coat and scarf and so decided to go for another walk before curfew began.


	20. Chapter 20: Pride

**Chapter 20: Pride**

**A/N: Ok, another much delayed update, sorry about that I am a pretty bad author and this chapter is short so hopefully I'll be updating again soon, anyhow enjoy this chapter =]**

Hermione sighed from the stairwell where she'd been watching the fight between Ron and Ginny. She was angry when she found that Ginny was so publicly flaunting their relationship and then shocked when Ron revealed his intentions. Now she was watching Ron beat away the bogies that were swarming round his head in a rather girly manner. The sight was amusing and nearly made Hermione forget about what had taken place before.

She wanted to forgive Ginny, she wanted things to go back to normal but now she really had no clue who to believe, Ginny had the most to lose and she obviously loved her but she was a flirt. She'd kissed so many people before her and she couldn't have changed so much over the holiday. Not to mention the fact that she had practically outed her in front of most of Gryffindor due to her flaring temper and jealousy. Ron's feelings now made it clear that lying was an option, he was as jealous as Ginny and equally reckless, as much as she wanted to believe him she wouldn't put it past him to do something so stupid in order to better his sister.

Hermione sighed again. Why did she have to fall for a Weasley? They were all too jealous and short tempered, brave and loyal but equally ignorant and hot-headed. She decided that she may as well go to bed as going into the common room would just be awkward. Plus she needed time to figure out how to deal with the new rumours that were no doubt being circulated. Great.

Hermione awoke early to get down to breakfast and hopeful avoid some of the hurtful remarks or prying questions that were no doubt going to be plaguing her existence for the next few days at least. She still hadn't decided whether to be truthful or deny the remarks. Well denial was certainly not going to work for long so she'd have to be truthful eventually. But what was the truth, was she still dating Ginny? Was she still in love with her? And probably the most scary and difficult question: was she gay?

The thought was scary, so final. How did she know? How would she know? She had half a mind to go and curse Ginny for putting her in this situation to begin with all for the sake of bettering her brother. Hermione had reached the entrance to the great hall without knowing where she was going. A few Ravenclaws were sat together talking and a sprinkling of other students were sat eating or doing last minute homework. Hermione sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table in the hope that fewer people would see her. She began to eat some toast but found she wasn't hungry. This was going to be a bad day.

Before she could dwell on it too long she felt some one sit down opposite her. Ginny was looking intently and apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night, I didn't mean it, I was just angry." Ginny said meekly, it was obvious she regretted her actions but that didn't mean that Hermione could just forgive her.

"I don't think we should sit together." Hermione said looking back down at her plate of half eaten toast.

"Herm-"

"Ginny, you may be all out and proud but I don't want to be, I don't even know if I'm…" she stumbled over the word, unable to say it.

"Gay?" Ginny offered receiving a scowl from Hermione.

"Yes, that" she said irritably.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I was so angry at Ron and I needed to get it out and-"

"You thought that it'd be great to announce to the world what goes on in private?" Hermione interrupted coldly.

"Hermione, it was hardly the whole world, it'll pass in a few days. By Christmas it'll be old news."

"That's not the point Ginny; you had no right to bring me into your family squabbles." The redhead looked down at the table looking genuinely sorry.

"Look Hermione I'm sorry, I got carried away, I was wrong to do it and I don't really have an excuse apart from that I was angry and jealous and wrongly accused."

"I don't know that" Hermione replied with less malice than before, Ginny's demeanour influencing hers. "I don't know who to trust, the person I've been best friend's with for nearly 6 years whose saved my life on a number of occasions or his sister who I've known just as long but not in the same way."

"I love you Hermione, I'd never hurt you like that" the younger witch whispered in earnest. Hermione closed her eyes only to refocus on the now cold remnants of her breakfast. Ginny didn't say anything; she looked sadly down at the table. As irritating as it was Hermione still felt something strong for the redhead despite all the hell she'd put her through.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked looking back up at the witch across from her after about a minute's silence.

"Well there's not a lot I can do now." Ginny said with a half-hearted smile.

"So you're actually gay then?"

"I think so"

"How do you know?" Hermione asked with interest. Ginny looked up and straight into the brunette's eyes.

"I just do, I've never felt this way about any guy I've ever been with." She said with sincerity before adding more jokily "Besides, girls are so much hotter than guys, I mean look at us." She motioned flirtatiously to her body. Hermione let out a snort of laughter.

"I guess so, but seriously, what should I do? Half the school thinks' I'm a lesbian and the other half's about to think that way and I don't even know myself." She said, staring back down at her drink. Ginny reached across and took the brunette's hand to comfort her.

"Look Hermione, I can't tell you who you are, you have to find it out for yourself. Until then I'll try and keep them off your back." She said softly, she allowed her hand to linger on Hermione's and since the older witch didn't shy away from the contact. It was nice, comforting to know that she wasn't so angry with her.

"Oh get a room!" Malfoy called across the hall. Ginny's hand shot back and she glared at the greasy haired Slytherin. The boy just sniggered in response.

"Sorry" Ginny said as the hall began to fill up. Hermione didn't want to face any more snide comments and so got up to leave.

"I'll see you around then" she said to Ginny before smiling weakly and leaving the hall to derogative shouts from various places across the huge room. Hermione rolled her eyes at their unoriginal insults before making her way to the library to while away the hours before class began.

Ginny still sat on the table but couldn't face eating, instead she just stared at the old grainy wood of the table and tried to avoid the seething stare Ron was aiming her way. She was bored of the situation and so got up to leave, on her way out an over-confident and cocky Seamus called to her: "Hey Ginny, I know the cure for you 'condition'… it's my dick!" to which the crowd of 7th year boys around him howled with raucous laughter. Ginny smirked.

"Sorry Seamus, I left my magnifying glass at home." She countered before strolling out of the room, a swagger in her stride leaving a reddening Seamus to his breakfast. She was out and it felt good, it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she wasn't ashamed. If idiots like Seamus wanted to comment then they could because at the end of the day she'd always get the girl that they wouldn't. She'd get Hermione. Or at least she hoped she would.


End file.
